La Quête de l'Arme Maudite
by Nariluggal
Summary: Oyez compagnons! Dans la ville de Youtube, un pirate cherche de nouveaux membres pour son équipage! Sa raison, une quête secrète, connue de peu, dont la réussite les couvrira d'or et de gloire! Mais la route à prendre n'est pas de tout repos... - Aventures, camaraderies, alcool, humour et bordel à volonté (du moins je vais essayer :3 )
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Voici ma première Fic, une histoire de pirates, de bouteilles d'alcool et de trésors cachés ^^ ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **!Petite précision!**

 **Je ne suis absolument pas une professionnelle de la pirateries! Il y a plein de termes que je n'utiliserais sûrement pas, et il y a des chances que je fasse (contre mon gré) des erreurs de descriptions! Si c'est le cas je m'e excuse, et je vous invite, si vous le voulez, à me corriger et me faire part de vos conseils. Ce serait très gentil de votre part :3 et je mettrais les corrections d'erreurs dans le chapitre suivant.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture bande de loutres!**

* * *

_ HARDI, MAT'LOTS ! SOUQUEZ FERME ! LE PORT N'EST PAS LOIN !

De sa voix puissante, le capitaine de l'imposant vaisseau encourageait son équipage, qui ramait du mieux qu'il pouvait, au rythme des cris de l'homme. Appuyé sur la rambarde, devant le gouvernail, il gesticulait en hurlant. Avec des gestes de chauffeur de salle, il frappait dans ses mains, agitait les poings, électrisant son public.

_ ALLEZ LES GARS ! OH HISSE ! OH HISSE ! SOUQUEZ MARINS, SOUQUEZ !

_ OUAIIIS ! Lui répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

_ OH HISSE ! OOH HIIIISSE !

En cœur, tous les rameurs reprirent le cri Le bateau avançait, portés par les hurlements de ses occupants. Le capitaine, fier de lui, un peu trop peut être, il grimpa d'un bond sur la rampe. Mais le navire, remuant, l'empêcha de garder son équilibre, déjà fragile. Le chef vacilla, sur la pointe des pieds, faisant des ronds avec ses bras. Sa botte glissa alors sur le bois ciré et il chuta, sur un cri de surprise (non non, pas de peur, de surprise).

Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut la première seconde, mais lorsqu'il ses épaules frappèrent les planches, il n'était pas sur le sol pour autant. Il se sentait encore à la verticale, et comme tiré par le pied droit. Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux, et les « baissa » vers ses pieds.

_ Oh.

_ Bon sang, Capitaine, je vous avais dit qu'on venait de cirer les barrières !

_ Héhé, désolé, garçon.

_ Mouaif.

Pendouillant par la jambe, le maître du navire était retenu par jeune homme qui serrait de toutes ses forces la toile du pantalon.

_ Prêt Cap'taine ? Je vais vous lâcher !

_ Hein ?

Le gars ne lui permit pas de répliquer, et laissa le tissu lui filer des doigts. Le chef poussa un bref cri avant de s'affaler dans un filet de bras, créé par quelques matelots. A peine fut-il atterri qu'on le colla sur ses pieds, et les questions fusèrent.

_ Tout va bien monsieur ?

_ C'est bon Capitaine ?

_ Rien de cassé ?

_ Euh, oui, tout va bien les gars, ça va, fit-il, Vous inquiétez pas !

Et, ayant repris de l'assurance :

_ Je n'serais pas digne d'être votre Capitaine si une petite chute comme celle-ci avait raison de moi ! Clama-t-il en se frappant le torse du poing. Maintenant les enfants, on retourne pagayer ! La rive ne va pas s'atteindre d'un claquement de doigt !

Les marins acquiescèrent et retournèrent au près de leur congénères. Le capitaine posa ses poings sur ses hanches et observa son équipage, qui s'était remis au travail. Il sentit son sauveur se camper à ses côté, silencieux.

_ Alors garçon, fier d'avoir sauvé la vie de ton illustre Capitaine ?

_ Cela ne serait pas arrivé si vous m'aviez écouté.

_ Rho, mais quel rabat-joie ! Ça a fait un peu de distraction pour les gars !

_ On va dire que c'est ça, fit le jeune homme en croisant les bras.

Le chef lui donna une grande plaque dans le dos, ce qui le fit trembler. Il commença à l'engueuler en rigolant.

_ Putain, mais rigole un coup ! Je n't'ai pas nommé Second pour que tu me plombes dès que je fais une bourde !

_ Si je faisais ça, je ne dormirais jamais ! Répondit l'autre dans un sourire.

_ Bonne réponse ! Mais t'es quand même tout le temps sur mon dos ! T'es pire qu'une sangsue !

_ Les sangsues ne s'attachent pas aux moutons noirs !

_ Encore une bonne réponse ! T'es en forme aujourd'hui garçon, ça change !

_ Hey ! Je suis toujours en forme !

Pendant qu'ils se criaient dessus, ils avaient commencés à tourner en rond, l'un ne lâchant pas l'autre des yeux. Le cap'taine dégageait une aura assurée, rieuse, une main dans sa poche et l'autre sur le pommeau de son sabre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le second paraissait moins sûr de lui, mais sérieux. Il marchait prudemment, les mains se balançant au rythme de ses pas. Il fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux à moitiés cachés derrière les deux cercles de verres qu'il portait sur le nez.

_ Alors monsieur le Second, plus de répliques ?

_ Euh, hum ..; Si je suis une sangsue, et bien, vous n'êtes qu'un… qu'un…

_ Qu'un ? J'attends soldat, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que je suis !

Le jeune homme cherchait ses mots, sa punchline.

_ Vous… Vous n'êtes qu'un dangereux taré !

L'autre le fixa une seconde, un sourcil levé, et explosa de rire, s'attirant quelques regards surpris de la part des gars, qui ramaient toujours.

_ HA HA HA HA HA ! HA HA HA HA !

Il posa les mains sur ses genoux, plié en deux. Son second le regarda, un peu gêné. Le capitaine s'esclaffa quelques secondes encore, et se redressa doucement, les larmes aux yeux.

_ Mec, c'était ça ta riposte ?!

_ … Oui.

_ Et bin t'as encore des progrès à faire avant de me défier pour de vrai hein garçon !

_ J'avais remarqué Cap'taine…

Le chef se rapprocha de lui et lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Heureusement, qu'il y a des domaines bien plus utiles dans lesquels tu es bien meilleur !

_ Yep.

_ Capitaine ! Capitaine ! On arrive ! Cria quelqu'un.

_ Ah ! Fit l'interpellé. Enfin !

Il bondit à la proue, suivi de son second. Il grimpa sur la pointe du galion, se tenant aux cordes, malgré les protestations du jeune homme derrière lui. Il scuta le port, qui se rapprochait rapidement.

_ Nous y voilà ! Enfin ! Après tous ces jours de navigation, te voilà, terre d'Internet ! Hurla-t-il alors. Mwa ha, puissent tes meilleurs marins se trouver au port de Youtube !

Un son de corne de brume les salua, auquel il répondit par son cri de guerre, qui couvrit le bruit de la corne de son bateau. Bel organe comme dirait l'autre.

_ Capitaine ! Faîtes attention ! Si vous tombez je ne viendrais pas vous rattraper ! Lui cria le jeune homme.

Le maître du navire l'ignora proprement.

_ Cap'taine ! S'il vous plaît ! Cap' !

_ J'entends rien ! J'entends rien ! Fit l'autre en se marrant.

_ Caaap' bon sang !

_ Ha ha ha ha ! Rien à foutre ! C'est moi le patron !

_ Capitaine…

Le chef se balança sur la pointe de bois, se tenant aux cordages, sur un pied. Le Second souffla un bon coup, inspira profondément et hurla de toutes ses forces.

_ BOB ! DESCENDS DE LA, S'IL TE PLAIT !

A l'appel de son nom, le pirate se stoppa, et tourna lentement la tête vers le garçon.

_ Tu m'as appelé par mon nom là ?

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il parut tout de suite moins remonté.

_ Hein, euh, je…

Le cap'taine fit un bond puissant et atterrit pile devant lui, tout sourire.

_ Et bah voilà mon gars ! Après deux mois tu te décide enfin ! Je vais enfin pouvoir arrêter de t'appeler garçon !

L'autre se tordit les mains, un peu gêné.

_ Mais c'est un manque de respect…

_ Non, lança Bob, c'est un ordre de ton supérieur ! A partir de maintenant, tu m'appelleras par mon prénom !

_ Oui, Capitaine…

_ Oui qui ?

_ Oui Bob !

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos.

_ Et bah voilà !

Il attrapa le Second par l'épaule et le mena sur la proue. Il fut tenté de remonter sur la pointe, mais se retint. D'un majestueux mouvement de bras, il lui montra la côte de la ville. Le jeune homme, les paumes appuyées sur la rambarde, fixait avec joie le paysage qui se dessinait devant eux.

Le chef ne put s'empêcher de poser un pied sur la barrière, de pointer le rivage et de crier :

_ Et maintenant Fanta, à l'abordage ! BUUUULIA !


	2. Chapter 2 - Les deux premières recrues

**Salut bande de loutres!**

 **Avant e vous laisser lire je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt, mais la rentrée ne m'a pas aidée ^^ .**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiews! Cela fait vraiment super plaisir, surtout pour une première Fic!**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, enjoy!**

* * *

Ayant débarqués en début d'après midi, l'équipage avait eu tout le temps qu'il leur fallait pour disposer, à l'ordre du Lennon, des annonces de recrutement. Celles-ci, rédigées par le Capitaine (puis modifiées par le Second), énonçaient le texte suivant :

 _A l'attention de tous les marins braves, valides et volontaires_

 _Camarades !_

 _Le Capitaine Lennon, de la pinque **(1)** pirate le Skyrim, cherche de nouvelles têtes pour son équipage !_

 _Tous gaillards fort, pourvu de qualités utiles à la vie en mer et apte à partir dans les prochains jours,_

 _Est invité à se présenter sur la passerelle du Skyrim._

 _Les membres de l'équipage vous indiqueront le lieu où vous pourrez trouver le Capitaine,_

 _Afin de vous présenter à lui._

 _Les places se vendront chèrement, alors ayez des arguments à revendre !_

 _Le Capitaine Lennon_

L'endroit où se trouvait actuellement le chef du navire et son ami à lunettes était un bar ni pas assez propre ni trop sale, où la bière se vendait bien. Installés sur une table près de l'entrée, visibles, les deux attendaient l'arrivée des marins. Les premières minutes, le chef s'était montré particulièrement allègre, attendant avec impatience les postulants. Avec trop d'impatience.

Bob, qui s'ennuyait clairement, jouait avec l'anse de sa chope vide. Peu de candidats s'étaient présentés jusqu'à maintenant, et aucun n'avaient répondu à leurs attentes. Fanta, voyant l'air grognon de son supérieur, héla d'un geste de la main le barman.

_ Vous savez… Commença-t-il doucement…

_ Tu, le corrigeas le brun en jetant ses pieds croisés sur la table.

_ Oui, tu sais, les affiches ne sont installées que depuis deux heures, c'est normal que le monde ne se bouscule pas… Je pense que ça va commencer à arriver plus tard dans la soirée, aux coups de 22h peut être.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas, fixant le serveur qui remplissait son verre.

_ Merci, lui marmonna-t-il.

Et il avala cul sec sa boisson.

_ Dis-moi garçon, tu es un bon buveur ?

_ Pardon ? demanda Fanta, surpris de cette question.

_ Est-ce que tu as une bonne descente ? Par ce que, sur le bateau, il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu avec autre chose qu'un pichet d'eau à la main… Alors la question s'pose, non ?

_ Bin… Je n'aime pas trop boire. Je préfère avoir les idées claires...

Bob le considéra quelques secondes, avant de taper sa chope contre la table :

_ Et bien ! Ça en fera plus pour les gars et moi ! Fit-il dans un grand éclat de rire.

_ Sans vouloir te commander, tu ne devrais peut être pas boire comme un trou, ce soir, objecta le jeune homme.

_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi cela ?

_ Qu'en penseraient les nouveaux ? Ils risqueraient de te prendre pour un tonneau percé…

L'un des sourcils du Lennon se souleva, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_ Hum…

Il se redressa alors, et clama, avec un grand sourire dangereux.

_ J'en ai entre rien et rien à faire, mais s'ils m'insultent, ils goûteront à ma lame, c'est moi qui te le dis !

_ Je te fais confiance là-dessus, répondit le porteur de lunettes, amusé.

_ Ah, au fait Fanta…

_ Quoi ?

_ Si tu ne bois pas ta bière, file-la-moi, tu veux ?

_ Toud'suite Cap'taine !

* * *

Au dehors, tout était calme, la nuit tombant doucement sur le port. Le commun des mortels commençait à rentrer chez lui, femme et enfants à ses côtés. Quelques étoiles naissaient sur le ciel obscurci, à peine caché par les trois nuages qui s'y battaient en duel. Sur le quai s'élevaient éclats de voix et de rire là où était arrimé le Skyrim.

Une dizaine de marins jouaient aux cartes et aux dés, s'amusant sur la terre ferme. Ils étaient restés près de la pinque pour attendre les éventuels nouveaux, qui pour l'instant s'était élevé au nombre incroyable de quatre. Ils n'en avaient vus aucun revenir, signe qu'ils avaient tous échoués.

_ Encore un six ? Mais ils sont pipés tes dés !

_ J'te jure que non !

Les matelots rirent de bon cœur de leurs deux camarades, qui s'escrimaient pour savoir qui avait tord et qui avait raison. Ils choisirent de décider cela au pierre-feuille-ciseaux, et ce fut l'accusé qui gagna. Sans rancune, ils se serrèrent la main; les autres applaudirent, et commencèrent une partie de cartes.

_ Hey ! C'est bien ici qu'on recrute de nouveaux putains de marins ?

_ Ouais, c'est pour quoi ? Répondit l'un d'entre eux en se rapprochant de l'homme qui venait de parler.

_ On cherche votre Capitaine, fit un second arrivant, où-est qu'on peut le trouver ?

Le marin croisa les bras.

_ Dans un bar de la côte, qui s'appelle _Le_ _Hard Corner_. Le Cap' sera avec le Second. Vous pouvez pas les rater, le Cap' a une chemise rouge avec un sabre à son côté, et le Second porte des lunettes rondes et est tout de bleu vêtu.

_ Merci à vous !

Et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qui leur avait été indiqué. Le matelot qui les avaient aidés les détailla su coin de l'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au tournant d'une rue. Hum, ces deux-là étaient différents des autres…

* * *

_ Allez quoi, je ne vais pas te faire mal !

_ Bob, tu sais très bien que tu es plus fort que moi, c'est inutile !

_ Alleeez !

_ Je refuse !

_ Fantaaaaa !

_ J'ai dit non !

_ Mais c'est qu'un petit bras de fer de rien du tout !

_ Non ! Tu va me péter le bras, c'est tout ce que l'on va y gagner !

_ Fais pas ton couard, viens t'battre !

Fanta remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, sourcils froncés, engagé dans un duel de regard avec son supérieur. Celui-ci, qui s'était levé, le fixait, mains sur la table. Un ange passa. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à lâcher, et ils y seraient sûrement encore si une voix n'avait pas grondée, un poing s'abattant au même instant sur le bord de la table.

_ Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain putain?

Le jeune homme à lunettes sursauta et pivota sur place. Devant eux se tenaient deux hommes, qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de trente ans.

Le plus proche, celui qui avait frappé le bois, semblait plutôt énervé. Il avait les cheveux bruns et courts, un peu en bataille, des yeux marron qui lançaient des éclairs et une barbe de trois jours. Il avait sur ses épaules un veston jaune pâle à revers gris sur une chemise à boutons à manche bouffante bleu nuit. Il possédait un col rouge où était accrochée une belle pierre verte. Il portait également une cape jaune en toile fine. Fanta ne vit de son bas que le tissu beige, le reste étant caché par la table. Fanta remarqua qu'il n'était pas armé.

Celui qui était en retrait paraissait comme amusé de la situation, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait les cheveux longs, bruns foncés et bouclés, et lui aussi avait un peu de barbiche. Vêtu presque entièrement de noir, les bras croisés, il portait une veste sombre, à manches courtes et un petit col, par-dessus une chemise noire. Il avait des protèges-poignets de cuir et deux ceintures de la même matière à l'une d'entre elle était attaché un petit fourreau de peau. Son pantalon de toile noire disparaissait dans des bottes de cuir.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Bob en les détaillants d'un air dur.

_ Vous êtes le Capitaine Lennon ? On a à lui parler, fit l'homme en noir.

Le Second lança un petit coup d'œil vers son supérieur. Il jaugeait les deux gaillards, l'air totalement sérieux.

_ C'est moi, fit-il. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

_ Je suis Seb Grenier, et voici mon frère Fred. On souhaiterait s'engager sur votre bateau.

Le visage du pirate se décrispa. Le dénommé Seb lui tendit la main, et Bob se leva pour la lui serrer. Il serra également celle de Fred, qui restait silencieux. Ils se trouvèrent des chaises et se posèrent sur la table. Une nouvelle tournée de bière fut commandée.

_ Et bien, voilà qui pourrait être intéressant ! Clama le brun. Asseyez-vous messieurs, et dîtes-moi ce que vous savez faire d'utile.

_ Moi, commença l'homme en noir, je sais me battre à la dague et à l'arc. J'ai aussi des compétences d'assassin, je peux déverrouiller des serrures, des trucs comme ça…

_ Je peux me battre avec une putain d'épée, continua Fred. Je sais marchander et aucun commerçant ne peut me rouler ! Qu'ils essaient, ces idiots. J'ai aussi pas mal de force et je connais pas mal de trucs sur le monde marin, j'ai déjà navigué plusieurs fois. Lui aussi, rajouta-t-il en pointant son ami du doigt.

_ Vous avez combien d'années d'entraînement, pour vos armes ? Demanda le Lennon.

_ Une quinzaine pour les dagues, et douze pour l'arc.

_ Une quinzaine aussi, pour l'épée.

Le Cap'taine réfléchissait. Ces deux-là savaient se battre, ça faisait un bon point pour eux.

_ Vous pouvez supporter les tempêtes en mer ?

_ Ouais. (x2)

_ Vous êtes capables de passer plusieurs semaines sur le même bateau, sans escales ?

Même réponse.

_ Vous pourrez partir dans les prochains jours, pour une durée indéterminée ?

_ On a tout le temps du monde.

_ Rien ne nous retient ici, c'est même le contraire putain.

_ Vous savez respecter les autres et les protéger en cas d'attaques ? Pas seulement entre vous, mais aussi le reste de l'équipage ?

_ On peut.

_ On l'fera.

_ Bien ! Les gars, vous avez pas mal de qualités, toutes faisant partie de ce que nous recherchons, avec mon Second.

Le jeune homme à lunette acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

_ L'un d'entre vous sait-il lire les cartes et utiliser des outils de navigation ? Questionna-t-il.

Fred leva la main.

_ Bien bien bien ! Fanta, qu'en penses-tu ? Ils feraient de bons matelots ?

Le Second sentit le regard des frères peser au dessus de lui.

_ Et bien, pourquoi pas, mais c'est toi le Capitaine, la décision te reviens…

Il se félicita intérieurement pour cette magnifique esquive. Son supérieur se frotta le menton.

_ Mmmh… Que diriez-vous que je vous mette à l'essai ? Questionna-t-il.

Les frères se redressèrent, et fixèrent Bob avec un regard d'espoir.

_ Ce serait super ! Vraiment !

_ Et bien ! Nos rangs ne seront qu'enrichis de deux gaillards ! Reste à espérer que vos dires sont vrais et que vous saurez m'obéir, sinon je vous flanque par dessus bord ! Clair ? Fit le brun avec un petit sourire.

_ Comme de l'eau de roche, sir ! Répondit Seb.

_ Et maintenant, trinquons ! Barman ! Une nouvelle tournée, et vite !

Les quatre levèrent leurs chopes à nouveau pleines, et le chef du Skyrim annonça :

_ Camarades, buvons ! Buvons à nos deux marins, et je l'espère futur amis, Fred et Seb Grenier !

_ Santé !

_ Ni café !

Et Seb reçut une claque sur la tête.

* * *

 ** _(1)_ Pinque : Une pinque est un type de bateau utilisé au XVIII ème siècle, plutôt mal connu, ayant un fort tonnage et étant utilisé comme navire de charge.**

 **... En gros c'est un galion mais plus petit, avec trois mâts et des voiles carrés; J'ai choisi ce bateau car l'équipage peut avoir un petit effectif.**

 **N'hésitez pas à une review, même inutile, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 - Baignade nocturne

**Bonjour/Bonsoir bande de Loutres!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, en cette fin de première semaine de cours (pour certains).**

 **Une petite nouveauté pour vous les lecteurs, je possède depuis peu une page DevientArt, sur laquelle je posterais des dessins (logique) qui représenteront les personnages de cette histoire, ainsi que, pourquoi pas, quelques scènes mémorables ^^ .**

 **Peter Queen:** **Merci pour tes reviews! Je suis heureuse d'intéresser quelqu'un à ce point, de part cette histoire et les petites explications, ça fait très plaisir X) Pour Benzaie j'avoue ne pas avoir eu l'idée de l'incruster dans l'histoire, même en coup de vent, car leur passage à la taverne n'est qu'une étape. Mais bon! Tant pis comme tu dis ^^**

 **-J'ai oublié de le préciser sur les deux premiers chapitres, mais Bob, Fanta et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas. Si l'un d'entre eux tombe là-dessus, je supprimerais cette histoire s'il le demande. Voili voilou!-**

 **Sur ce chères Loutres, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les frères avaient rejoint l'équipage du Lennon, et plusieurs heures qu'ils squattaient les bars du port, le patron du _Hard Corner_ , un gros roux désagréable, les avait virés de son établissement. Le Lennon avait poussé une belle gueulante, accompagné par Fred qui connaissait une panoplie monstrueuse de gros mots en tout genre. Fanta avait hoqueté de surprise en les entendant, pendant que Seb riait à gorge déployée devant sa réaction. Ils étaient ensuite partis à travers les avenues de Youtube. Les deux recrues leurs montraient les coins paumés de la ville, qui regorgeaient de petites tavernes fabuleusement bien remplies d'alcools et de liqueurs, toutes plus enivrantes les une que les autres.

Le seul qui n'était presque pas alcoolisé, c'était Fanta, qui n'avait bu qu'une chope au moment de trinquer. Il regardait avec amusement et désolation ses trois camarades qui, bras dessus bras dessous, chantaient dans les rues de Youtube. Il avait bien tenté de les ramener au Skyrim, mais sans succès, alors ils les accompagnaient dans leur promenade nocturne, veillant à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de conneries. Il dû, par exemple, empêcher son Capitaine de prendre une torche et d'enflammer un badaud qui avait pouffé devant sa démarche légèrement titubante.

Alors qu'ils se baladaient dans la cité, ils arrivèrent sur une petite place, au milieu des habitations, faite de dalles blanches. En son centre se trouvait une fontaine de pierre claire sculptée, où un homme visiblement aussi alcoolisé qu'eux se baignait contre son gré. Ses mouvements chaotiques mêlés au sol glissant (normal, c'est de l'eau) le faisait chuter dès qu'il tentait de se mettre debout. Fanta, voyant cela, abandonna quelques secondes ses amis, qui chantaient toujours, pour aller l'aider.

Il se rapprocha de l'inconnu, qui grommelait dans son coin. Il semblait âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, peut être un peu plus, et était vêtu d'une tenue de scientifique défraîchie. Ses cheveux trempés lui collait au front. L'homme se tourna vers le porteur de lunettes, le regard plein de questions. Questions qu'il était incapable de formuler à cause de toute la liqueur qui lui coulait dans les veines.

_ Monsieur ? Je peux vous aider ? Demanda le Second en posant une main sur son épaule trempée.

_ De l'aide ? Bah, euh… J'veux bien, répondit l'autre de sa voix alcoolisée.

Le jeune homme sentit les relents de boisson dans son haleine et grimaça. Celui-là était plus bourré que ses trois camarades réunis ! Il passa son bras sous l'épaule du poivrot et le souleva quelques peu difficilement. Il le tira vers le bord, et lui fit franchir le rebord. Au lieu de retomber sur ses pieds, le bourré s'affala sur le sol, sans aucune tentative pour se rattraper. Même si la hauteur n'était franchement pas impressionnante, le Second lui demanda s'il s'était fait mal. L'alcolo ne put lui donner qu'une réponse hésitante et décousue.

Pendant ce temps, les trois pirates s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient perdu quelqu'un. Ils cherchèrent autour d'eux et virent leur ami près de la fontaine, celle devant laquelle ils étaient passés quelques secondes auparavant. Il était en train de galérer pour sortir un homme du bassin de ladite fontaine. Seb eu la bonne idée de proposer d'aller l'aider, ce qu'ils firent. Ils le virent tomber, et Fanta mettre un genou au sol pour lui parler. Bob remarqua que son Second n'avait l'air de rien, mais absolument rien comprendre à ce que disait le baigneur du dimanche.

_ Fanta, tu veux d'l'aide ?

_ Je veux bien, j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il fait là, mais…

_ Je suis sûr que vous savez pas à quoi ressemble le Japon !

_ Le quoi ?

_ Le Japon, c'est un pays tout orange !

_ Putain il est complètement cuit ton gars !

_ Sans blague, fit le porteur de lunettes en se frottant les yeux.

_ Bon, papy, commença Bob en s'adressant à l'inconnu, vous habitez où, qu'on vous y ramène ?

Même en ayant bu, le Capitaine restait obligeant. Un être humain, combien même totalement saoul (et trempé), méritait de l'aide. Sauf si bien sûr c'est un méchant, auquel cas il faut l'envoyer brûler dans les flammes des Enfers. Telle était la logique du Lennon. Il s'arma de courage et de patience, et écouta la litanie alcoolisée de l'homme. Il resta donc environ deux minutes trente accroupi devant le poivrot qui tentait de rassembler ses idées et d'émettre une phrase compréhensible. Il empêcha Fred de le secouer comme un prunier pour le faire parler plus vite, et finit par obtenir, enfin, sa réponse il habitait dans une petite villa à l'écart du centre ville, au sud de leur position.

Seb et le Cap', sous l'injonction de ce dernier, soulevèrent l'alcolo en passant ses bras sur leurs épaules, et se dirigèrent vers la destination indiquée. Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles le papy continuait de déblatérer des phrases sans logique. Bob se demanda alors s'il avait bien fait, parce que leur poids mort était très bruyant, et beaucoup trop bavard. En plus il se répétait.

Enfin, au bout d'une marche laborieuse, ils arrivèrent devant le pavillon de l'habitation. Une grande maison de pierres blanches se tenait devant eux, le bois des fenêtres peint en rouge, ainsi que la porte. Ils franchirent un petit portillon et traversèrent le bout vert clair de jardin qui les séparait de la porte d'entrée.

_ Dîtes donc papy, vous avez vos clés ?

_ Mes quoi ?

_ Vos clés papy, vos clés ! Vous savez, ces bouts de métal qu'on met dans les serrures…

_ Ah ça ! Non j'en ai pas pourquoi ?

Fred se frappa le front en jurant sur la stupidité de l'homme, et Seb rajouta que l'alcool ne faisait pas tout. Bob soupira un coup, soudainement sobre.

_ Bon, écartez-vous de devant la porte, j'aimerais entrer, demanda le poivrot.

_ Ah oui, et comment ?

_ Bin, en sonnant mon neveu, quelle question !

Cela eu comme effet de jeter un froid sur l'assistance. L'alcolo se traîna jusqu'à la porte et, en s'allongeant presque dessus, il attrapa le loquet et frappa plusieurs fois.

Ils restèrent comme des idiots sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes, puis entendirent une galopade, une sorte de 'bunk' et une flopée de noms d'oiseaux. Alors, après un léger bruit de verrou, leur ouvrit un jeune homme barbu et à la tignasse abondante, qui sautillait de douleur sur un pied.

_ J'espère que c'est important, ce n'est pas très correct de réveiller les honnêtes gens dur- Oh ! Mon oncle !

L'alcolo lui tomba à moitié dessus en lançant une espèce de 'Nouatooou !', mais le nouveau venu le réceptionna facilement. Il grimaça sous la sensation des vêtements mouillés, mais n'en dit rien.

_ Bon sang, je savais que tu étais parti boire, mais je pensais que tu ne reviendrais que demain matin…

Il remarqua alors les quatre étrangers qui attendaient, patiemment, les bras croisés, sur le pas de sa porte. Il fit rapidement le lien entre le retour de son oncle et leur présence. Il leur fit une petite révérence de politesse, du moins ce que lui permettait son oncle, qui s'accrochait à lui de tout son soûl pour ne pas tomber.

_ Je vous en prie messieurs, entrez, Je ne vais pas laisser ceux qui on empêché mon soiffard de tonton de faire une bêtise à la porte !

Les messieurs entrèrent dans l'habitation, aidant l'hôte à transporter le bourré jusqu'à sa chambre, qui heureusement pour eux se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Ce dernier s'endormit presque instantanément (oui oui, avec les fringues mouillées), dans un ronflement détendu. L'homme leur proposa un verre, mais Fanta refusa pour la troupe, ce qui lui valut un regard plus que noir de la part de Fred. Seb remarqua sur l'horloge de bois qui était dans le salon qu'ils avaient dépassé les trois heures trente du matin, se qui signifiait qu'ils avaient du se balader plus de deux heures dans mes rues, avant de tomber sur l'autre baigneur du dimanche.

_ Alors, questionna-t-il, racontez-moi ! Où donc avez-vous trouvé mon tonton ? Et pourquoi diable ses vêtements étaient-ils humides ?

_ Et bien, c'est une histoire peu commune… Commença le Capitaine, voyez-vous, mes amis et moi avons passé la soirée dans une taverne et nous avons bu tout notre soûl. Nous sommes sortis, pour visiter la ville, Fanta –ici présent- et moi n'étant pas d'ici. C'est alors que notre groupe est passé par une place dotée d'une fontaine, dans laquelle baignait votre oncle ! Ce cher Fanta a eu le bon réflexe de le sortir de là, et nous voici, grâce à ses indications.

Pendant qu'il écoutait, l'hôte détailla ses invités. Celui qui parlait était un bien vêtu, mais pas un bourgeois. Il portait une chemise rouge à manches bouffantes, à col ouvert, tenue à la taille par une épaisse ceinture de cuir, et ayant autour des épaules deux rubans blancs et bleus. Il remarqua, par-dessus le pantalon de toile bleue, qui disparaissait dans de belles bottes de cuir, un deuxième ceinturon, plus décoré de pierres et de bouts de tissus colorés, auquel était attaché un sabre à pommeau doré et garde couverte de tissu rouge. L'imposante lame, qui reposait contre la jambe de son propriétaire, luisait d'un éclat dangereux à la lumière du chandelier. Il avait une barbe de trois jours et les cheveux bruns bouclés, mi-longs, tenus en une petite queue de cheval par un ruban jaune. Ses yeux marron brillaient d'un éclat vif et attentif.

L'autre, le dénommé Fanta, était habillé plus simplement. Il avait un veston de cuir clair sur une chemise blanche légèrement délavée, et un pantalon de la même toile et la même couleur que l'autre. Lui aussi avait un ceinturon avec une épée, mais ledit ceinturon était simplement constitué de cuir, sans fioriture. L'épée, quant à elle, semblait au contraire de très bonne facture. Une lame fine et un pommeau doré, serti de pierres turquoise. A son manche, dont la garde était protégée par un bandeau bleu clair, était fixée une petite plume rouge et verte. Il portait sur le nez deux ronds de verre épais, et derrière ceux-ci étaient cachés deux pupilles noires et curieuses.

Les deux autres ressemblaient plus à des Youtubers, habitants de la ville. Celui aux cheveux courts ressemblait un peu à un marchand, avec ses habits clairs, et l'autre… à un bandit, ou quelque chose dans le genre, avec son air malicieux et son fourreau.

_ Tu enjolives les faits, Bob… Mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, en effet, murmura Fanta.

L'homme croisa les bras.

_ Et, hé bien, messieurs, en voilà une drôle d'histoire… Mais bon, après tout, avec mon oncle, je ne devrais pas être surpris.

_ Il vous en a déjà fait des bourdes comme celle-là ? Demanda l'homme vêtu de noir.

_ Oui, plusieurs fois… Mais le pire, c'est quant il s'est fait viré du laboratoire dans lequel il travaillait avant, parce qu'il était ivre et a insulté tous ses collègues… Et son patron, évidemment.

_ Oh, il était scientifique ?

_ Non, professeur en médecine Messieurs, vous qui êtes de la région, vous avez peut être déjà entendu parler de lui, en mal comme en bien : Mon oncle est le Professeur Pédoncule.

L'homme en jaune se gratta la tête, pensif.

_ Pédoncule, Pédoncule… Ah oui putain, je m'en souviens ! Il est connu pour avoir dit ses quatre vérités à son foutu chef, qui l'a viré cul sec.

_ C'est lui-même…

_ Et vous ça ne vous embête pas de porter le même nom de famille que cet alcolo ? Demanda Fanta.

_ Le même… Ah non, pas de souci là-dessus ! Je porte le nom de famille de ma mère, je m'appelle Antoine Daniel.

* * *

 **Cette fin sale X) Alors, vous aviez deviné?**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Un nouvel arrivant

**Salut Bonjour bande le Loutres!**

 **J'étais censée poster ce chapitre hier soir, comme prévu, mais de gros soucis de connexion internet m'en ont empêché; C** **'est la tristesse, d'un part parce que avec tout ce bazar je n'ai pas pu, de un, poster ce chapitre, et de deux, regarder le Live d'Aventures TT^TT**

 **Je vous prie donc d'excuser le retard occasionné :3**

 **Peter Queen : Merci de te review! Mouhaha, je suis fière, je t'ai fait douter! Par contrer arrête de soulever des points importants de l'histoire, tu vas tout gâcher toute l'intrigue XD Mathieu arrivera dans quelques chapitres, c'est promis, et l'équipage également. J'espère avoir répondu à tes question, même si tu n'es pas plus avancé...**

 _ **Bob, Fanta et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent pas, et si l'un deux le demande, je supprimerai cette histoire.**_

 _ **Je ne gagne rien en écrivant ceci, c'est juste pour mon et votre plaisir.**_

 **Sur ce, enjoy et bonne lecture les Loutres!**

* * *

 __ Et vous ça ne vous embête pas de porter le même nom de famille que cet alcolo ? Demanda Fanta._

 __ Le même… Ah non, pas de souci là-dessus ! Je porte le nom de famille de ma mère, je m'appelle Antoine Daniel._

* * *

_ Antoine Daniel, donc… Enchanté mon ami, je suis Bob Lennon, ah-ah ! Fit ce dernier dans un rire de fierté, en lui tendant la main.

_ Enchanté, mon bon monsieur !

Il lui serra la main en souriant, et tourna la tête vers les autres.

_ Et vous êtes ?

_ Seb du Grenier, tout l'plaisir est pour moi !

_ Fred du Grenier, frère de l'autre idiot !

Il leur frappa dans la paume à tous les deux.

_ Et vous, vous êtes Fanta, c'est bien cela ?

_ En… En effet, je me nomme Fanta, de l'Ile de Sio.

Les yeux d'Antoine s'illuminèrent alors, alors qu'il se rapprochait du Second.

_ L'Ile de Sio ? Est-ce loin d'ici ?

_ Euh, oui, plutôt, plusieurs mois de mer il me semble, pourquoi donc cette question ?

_ Je rêve de voyage ! Soupira leur hôte en se tournant vers une des fenêtres du salon. Je souhaite visiter des terres méconnues, voir des archipels perdus au fin fond du monde ! Découvrir de nouvelles îles ! Sillonner des zones jusque là inexplorées, réécrire les cartes ! Faire connaître mon nom en tant qu'aventurier des mers, et non pas comme neveu du plus soiffard des scientifiques de Youtube… Tout de même, c'est moins classe…

Il s'y pensait déjà, et les quatre autres l'écoutaient, intéressés. Le Lennon prit alors la parole, posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune rêveur.

_ Ah, mon brave, quel imbécile je fais ! J'ai oublié de le préciser, je suis Capitaine d'un bateau pirate, Le Skyrim, et nous sommes actuellement à quai car avec mon camarade Fanta, nous recherchons des mar-…

_ Vous, Capitaine ?! Etes-vous sérieux ? Vous auriez besoin d'un mousse ? Ou d'autre chose du genre ?!

La question avait fusée. A peine Bob avait-il prononcé le mot 'recherchons ' que le chevelu avait réagi. Il s'était tourné vers le Cap' et avait presque crié sa demande, l'attrapant par la manche.

_ Dîtes-moi que c'est le cas, s'il vous plait !

Il semblait pendu à ses lèvres, et le Lennon avait quelque peu perdu de sa répartie, très surpris par cette réaction inattendue. Il toussota.

_ Hem, et bien, c'est exact Antoine, nous recrutons en ce moment, et…

_ Je voudrais me présenter ! C'est possible ?

L'homme en rouge haussa un sourcil.

_ Il y a quelques petites conditions à remplir, j'imagine que vous vous en doutez…

_ Je les remplirais !

_ Un instant, intervint le porteur de lunettes rondes, dans le cas où vous viendriez avec nous, qui s'occuperait de votre oncle ?

_ Tonton ? Il peut très bien s'occuper de lui tout seul vous savez, nous vivons sous le même toit, mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes créneaux horaires, alors on ne se croise presque jamais… Et puis, au pire, je peux envoyer une lettre à ma famille, mon frère habite dans la région.

Fanta parut pensif un instant, et commença l' « interrogatoire ».

_ Vous avez le mal de mer ? C'est tout de même la base pour un marin, vous en conviendrez…

_ Je ne pense pas, je ne suis jamais monté que dans une barque.

_ Est-ce que vous avez des notions maritimes ?

_ Euh, un peu, tout ce qu'on put m'apprendre les livres de mon oncle, fit-t-il dans un grand mouvement du bras, montrant l'imposante bibliothèque derrière lui.

_ Donc vous n'avez jamais mis en pratique vos connaissances ?

_ C'est cela.

Fanta remonta avec son index droit les lunettes sur son nez.

_ Tombez-vous facilement malade ? Les fragiles ne tiennent pas longtemps le coup sur un navire.

_ Je ne tombe que rarement malade, sourit-il, et j'ai deux-trois connaissances sur les produits médicaux.

_ Hum… Sinon, que savez-vous faire d'utile dans la vie, et sur un bateau ?

_ Je sais compter, lire et écrire, - comme nous tous, commenta Seb – je sais cuisiner, lire des cartes, y jouer aussi, euh… je sais me battre avec mes poings, mais je peux apprendre le maniement d'une arme, je comprends vite ! Ah, je sais jouer de la guitare aussi, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile sur un navire… Finit-il en se tordant les mains.

_ Détrompez-vous, le corrigea Fanta, au bout de plusieurs semaine de traversée, c'est toujours bien de pouvoir décompresser un peu.

Cela rassura un peu Antoine, qui timidement reprit la parole.

_ A… Alors, sieur Fanta ? Et sieur Lennon ?

Le Second croisa les bras en jetant un regard vers son supérieur, qui semblait pensif alors qu'il petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

_ Une dernière chose, fit alors celui-ci, serez-vous capable de rester sur le même vaisseau pendant plusieurs mois ? Pourrez-vous affronter et tuer d'autre pirates, pour sauver votre vie et celle du reste de l'équipage, courir le risque d'être blessé ? Pourrez-vous accepter les décisions que moi, votre Capitaine, pourrait prendre, sans vous y opposer ? Et surtout, jurez-vous sincérité et fidélité à l'équipage du Skyrim et à ses membres ? Sachez que, plus que les monstres et les idiots, je déteste les traîtres ! Je les traque, les retrouve, et les tues ! M'as-tu bien entendu ? Je les tues !

_ Bob ! Stop !

L'interpellé s'arrêta, son discours pourtant si bien parti. Il s'était redressé et, petit à petit, s'était rapproché, menaçant, la tonalité de sa voix diminuant progressivement, du jeune homme qui avait commencé à traverser le coussin du siège sur lequel il s'était assis entre temps. Les doigts du Capitaine s'étaient courbés, leur donnant une allure de griffes. Avec la lumière dans son dos, troublant les contours de son corps, il devenait peu à peu terrifiant.

Mais l'intervention orale de Fanta le stoppa dans son élan théâtral, le faisant perdre cette pesante ambiance qu'il avait créée à renfort de mots. Antoine put se remettre à respirer normalement, vu qu'il était resté en apnée tout le long de la tirade du Lennon.

_ Oui, qui y'a-t-il ? Demanda innocemment ce dernier, de sa voix redevenue normale.

_ Tu vas le dégouter à jamais de notre flotte…

_ Non ! C-C'est faux !

_ Hein ?

L'hôte avait prit la parole, la voix légèrement tremblante. Quatre visages se tournèrent vers lui, et il se leva de sa chaise, poing sur le cœur.

_ Monsieur Lennon, je promets, je promets de pouvoir rester sur le même bateau pendant des semaines, des mois s'il le faut je promets d'apprendre et de me battre, pour protéger tout le monde. Et… et je vous jure sur la sobriété perdue de mon oncle que jamais je ne trahirais l'équipage du Skyrim, du moment que vous m'emmenez sur les mers avec vous tous !

Bob parut surprit, les frères aussi, pendant que Fanta souriait discrètement. Celui-là avait compris comment se faire apprécier par le maître du navire, en lui promettant de respecter ce à quoi il tenait. Ce dernier éclata d'un rire sonore, ce qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

_ AH-AH-AH ! Bonne réponse gamin ! Antoine Daniel, en mon nom de Capitaine de la pinque pirate le Skyrim, moi, Bob Lennon, je te nomme officiellement membre de mon équipage ! Que les témoins prennent acte !

_ Félicitations Antoine ! Complimenta le Second. Bienvenue parmi nous !

Les frères applaudirent leur nouveau compagnon de voyage, qui pour fêter cela ressortit la bouteille qu'il n'avait pas ouverte tout à l'heure, et même Fanta n'y répliqua rien.

* * *

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale que le club des Cinq *touss touss* que l'équipage grossi d'une nouvelle recrue but, chanta et fit la fête jusqu'encore plus tôt (si cela était possible) dans la matinée. Antoine avait sortit sa guitare et jouait tous ce qu'il connaissait comme partitions, en inventait parfois des reprises foireuses, étant accompagné au chant d'un Seb et d'un Bob survoltés. Survoltés et alcoolisés, je corrige, d'accord.

Le porteur de lunettes rondes avait réussi à lui toucher deux mots par rapport à leur départ aléatoire. Il l'informa qu'ils ne partiraient que lorsque Bob considèrerait le moment opportun. Il l'avait donc invité à se tenir prêt le plus tôt possible, lui faisant remarquer que sa tenue actuelle n'était peut être pas tout à fait adapté à un voyage en mer. Le chevelu acquiesça, considérant le simple pantalon de toile et la fine chemise de lin qu'il portait sur le dos.

A côté d'eux la fête improvisée battait son plein. L'oncle s'était réveillé du fait du bruit qu'ils faisaient, et s'était joyeusement joint à eux. Il se trouvait maintenant en train de danser sur la table basse de son salon, Fred, assis sur le canapé, devant lui, grattait de manière aléatoire les cordes de la guitare d'Antoine, pendant que Bob et Seb se servaient des ustensiles de cuisine pour improviser une batterie, le tout dans une belle non-coordination totale. Le beau bordel.

* * *

Sans s'en être rendus compte, nos amis pirates avaient finis par s'endormir. Les frères Greniers s'étaient affalés sur le large sofa et les fauteuils, casseroles à leurs pieds, Bob se trouvait vautré sur une chaise, bras croisés sur la table de la salle à manger. Fanta s'était fait conduire dans la chambre d'ami en début de fête, et y était resté. Antoine avait plus ou moins réussi à se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre, et était juste tombé en travers de son lit. Quant à son oncle, il avait bien trop bu pour se déplacer, et était donc resté sur la table basse du salon Tous plongés dans les bras de Morphée, ils ne virent pas les heures passer. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles, pour la plupart encore presque pleines. Plus aucun bruit ne résonnait dans la maison, excepté les ronflements du Professeur et les respirations posées de l'équipage du Skyrim. Au dehors, le soleil encore orangé du matin continuait sa quotidienne ascension vers la voûte céleste.

* * *

 **J'avais dit l'alcool, je l'ai fait :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos ressentis dans les commentaires! Ce serait très gentil!**

 **N'oubliez pas non plus d'aller voir à quoi ressemblent les personnages sur DA (vous trouverez le lien dans ma descrip')**

 **Bisous les Loutres!**


	5. Chapter 5 - On est partis!

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous bande de Loutres!**

 **Je me suis posée la question, et à partir de maintenant, les chapitres sortiront le samedi, c'est plus pratique pour moi :3**

 **Pete** **r** **Queen:** **Merci du compliment :3 ! Voui, j'avais envie de les décrire bourrés, alors voilà, ils en ont fait les frais ^^ ; L'argumentaire d'Antoine n'a beaucoup amusé quand je l'ai écrit. Je te fais un câlin aussi!**

 **!Lisez la note en fin de page svp, c'est important!**

 **Sur ce, enjoy, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

_ Bob, debout ! Oh, Bob ! Lèves-toi !

_ Hein, quoi ?

Le Capitaine se réveilla en sursaut, secoué comme un prunier par un Fanta pas coiffé.

_ Bob ! Bob !

_ Gné, je… Chuis réveillé, calmes-toi ! Balbutia-t-il en repoussant les mains qui lui maintenaient les épaules.

Le Second s'écarta, croisant les bras.

_ Je savais que tu avais le sommeil lourd, mais pas à ce point-là !

_ Oh c'est bon, c'est à cause de la fête… La fête… Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Le porteur de lunettes soupira et regarda son supérieur qui cherchait des détails ou des indices autour de lui.

_ On est toujours chez Antoine –mais si tu sais, le gars qu'on a enrôlé hier soir, fais au moins semblant de t'en souvenir !-, et tu viens de dormir environ huit heures sur une table. D'autres questions ?

Bob semblait plus qu'hébété, fixant le décor quelque peu chaotique autour de lui. Des bouteilles diverses traînaient un peu partout, et leurs deux camarades Fred et Seb faisaient dodo sur le canapé et les fauteuils du salon. Il se redressa et regretta immédiatement son geste. Une chaise étant moins confortable qu'un lit, son corps lui faisait sympathiquement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas choisi la meilleure place pour piquer un somme. Avec une grimace de gêne, il se releva lentement, essayant tant bien que mal de rester digne. Il restait le Cap'taine, tout de même !

_ Euuh, Fanta… Quelle heure est-il, je te prie ?

_ Environ treize heures.

_ Ok… Antoine est dans le coin ? J'ai faim !

_ Il doit l'être mais… Tu n'es guidé que par ton estomac ou quoi ?

_ Oui, et j'ai faim !

Petit soupir du Second.

_ Réveilles-moi ces deux sacs à bière, fit-il en désignant du doigt la paire de frère qui continuait de buller, je vais chercher le chevelu ! On retourne au Skyrim ce soir !

_ On prend le large ?

_ Pas tout de suite mon Fanta, mais on va montrer leurs nouveaux camarades à l'équipage !

_ Oui monsieur !

Le maître de navire se dirigea vers le couloir, cherchant l'hôte. Le porteur de lunettes se rapprocha des autres, et tenta en premier de les appeler.

_ Fred ? Seb ? Les gars, debout ! C'est l'heure de s'lever, arrêtez de dormir !

Aucune réponse, comme avec Bob. Il se saisit alors du col de l'assassin, et dans sa grande maîtrise de cet art, le fit bouger dans tous les sens.

_ Heeeey ! Lança une voix endormie, stop ! Mec arrête enfin !

Fanta le lâcha en le tirant vers le sol pour que le dormeur tombe de son perchoir, et se tourna vers Fred. Il agrippa ses épaules, et, alors qu'il allait commencer à le secouer, sa proie ouvrit les yeux.

_ Secoues-moi juste une putain de fois et je t'éclate la face !

_ Recule, il va le faire !

Le réveil sur patte prit soin d'appliquer le conseil et fit deux bons pas en arrière. Ce n'était pas que Fred avait vingt kilos (de muscles j'entends) de plus que lui, mais un peu quand même.

_ Les gars, il est treize heures, Bob est en train de chercher Antoine pour qu'on puisse manger un morceau et-…

_ Cool ! J'ai super faim !

_ Moi aussi bordel !

_ Mais vous réfléchissez tous avec votre ventre ?

Un regard sombre lui fit retirer ses dernières paroles.

_ Donc, disais-je, après avoir mangé, nous allons partir pour le Skyrim, pour que vous rencontriez le reste de la flotte.

_ Faudra qu'on passe par chez nous, préparer nos affaires, prévint l'homme en noir. On a du matos à emporter avec nous.

_ Pas de problèmes, on n'est pas pressés.

Au loin, ils entendirent Bob gueuler, toujours à la recherche du chevelu, qui décidément avait choisi de faire une partie de cache-cache.

_ Putain, mais comment fais-t-il pour hurler comme ça dès le matin ? Marmonna Seb en se grattant la tête.

_ Je n'en sais absolument rien, avoua Fanta, mais c'est comme ça depuis toujours… Du moins, je ne parle que de ce que je connais.

_ Donc ça le prend souvent de beugler comme un taré ?

_ … Oui.

_ Bin Fred et lui vont bien s'entendre… Euh, d'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Fred ?

Les deux regardèrent autour d'eux, mais leur ami était bien parti.

_ Fred ? T'es où ? Lança son frère.

_ Dans la cuisine putain ! J'ai faim !

_ Mais, tu peux pas attendre Antoine bon sang ? Ce n'est pas très poli de se servir comme ça !

_ Rien à battre ! J'ai faim !

Le Second se tourna vers son camarade aux cheveux longs.

_ Et lui, il est toujours comme ça ?

_ Eh… Oui. S'il veut un truc, il va se débrouiller pour l'avoir, quelque soit la méthode utilisée…

_ Magnifique… Bob et lui ne vont pas s'entendre si bien que ça en fait…

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée sonna dans l'autre pièce, suivi d'un puissant « Ah mais putaiiin ! C'est trop fragile ces conneries ! ». Le tout accompagné d'un soupir du porteur de lunettes rondes et d'un petit rire de l'assassin.

_ Hey, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! … Oh, vous êtes réveillés !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée ouverte, devant laquelle se tenait Antoine, l'air un peu surpris. Il portait plusieurs sacs de toile.

_ Oh, bonjour Antoine, tu tombes bien, Bob te cherche…

_ Bonjour les gars, c'était quoi ce gros bruit à l'instant ?

_ Euh, la raison pour laquelle le Cap' te cherche.

_ Fred a faim, fit innocemment l'homme en noir. Et nous aussi.

_ Ah, je comprends mieux… Par contre s'il veut manger va falloir qu'il commence par arrêter de tout péter ! Cria l'hôte en élevant la voix pour ce faire entendre par le concerné.

Ils perçurent alors une galopade dans les escaliers, et le chevelu fut percuté de plein fouet par une ombre rouge et bondissante venue de l'escalier. Il tomba à la renverse et en lâchant ses sacs, pas préparé, soufflé par l'élan. Il eut par contre le réflexe sauveur de s'accrocher des deux mains au contour de bois de la porte. Il s'éclata les doigts, mais au moins, il ne s'était pas fracassé le crâne par terre.

Bob se redressa contre si rien ne s'était passé, tout sourire.

_ Ah ! Tu tombes bien toi ! **_(1)_** S'écria-t-il. J'allais commencer à crier pour que tu apparaisses !

_ Euh, Fanta, chuchota l'homme aux cheveux longs, il n'était pas au max ?

_ Et non… Je te rassure, sur un bateau ça ne s'entend pas trop.

_ Et bin j'espère…

Le Capitaine se saisit de l'un des sacs d'Antoine et mena ce dernier jusqu'à la cuisine, le questionnant au sujet des stocks présents dans ses placards. En entrant, ils tombèrent **_(2)_** sur Fred qui ouvrait et fermait tous les tiroirs de tous les meubles, pestant dans sa barbe. Antoine soupira en voyant la pile d'assiettes brisées, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Avec l'aide des quatre autres pirates, il prépara rapidement le repas, parce que c'est plus facile quant on est plus nombreux. La table fut mise, on oublia Pédoncule qui roupillait toujours, on se servit, on mangea et se marra dans la bonne humeur générale.

Quand quinze heures sonnèrent, ils sortaient à peine de table, pire que lors des repas de famille, fit remarquer Antoine.

_ Bien, messieurs, on ne va pas tarder à aller voir ce qu'il se passe sur notre et désormais votre pinque pirate. Si vous avez des affaires à préparer, faites-le maintenant.

_ J'ai tout prévu ce matin, chantonna le chevelu, je vais chercher tout ça !

_ Moi je file chez nous et je reviens, prévint Seb, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, on a peu de chose à emmener.

_ Je viens avec toi, tu serais capable d'oublier un de mes sacs, enfoiré.

_ N'importe quoi !

_ Et bah allez-y, on n'bouge pas.

L'un monta les escaliers quatre par quatre, et l'autre sortit de la maison. Antoine redescendit presque aussitôt, une sacoche en cuir sur l'épaule et une nouvelle tenue sur le dos.

_ Eh bien mon garçon, tu t'es mis sur ton 31 ! Lança Bob, amusé.

En effet, le nouveau avait sorti les habits du dimanche. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche à jabots, surmontée d'une veste longue à reflets verts sombre, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile, dont les extrémités disparaissaient dans une paire de bottines brunes. Il avait posé sur son nez deux rectangles de verres qu'il n'avait pas auparavant. Fanta le lui fit remarquer.

_ Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ? Demanda-t-il en tapotant sur ses lunettes.

_ Non, en fait je les porte tout les jours, mais pas pendant que je dors… Ce que je faisais avant que vous ne veniez sonner à la porte avec mon oncle sous le bras.

_ Ça se tiens, rit le Second. Alors, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut dans ce petit sac ?

_ Presque, le reste se trouve encore dans mon placard. Là dedans, je n'ai que mes biens personnels.

_ Tu fais bien de les séparer, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

_ C'est noté ! Je reviens, j'vais chercher le reste de mes affaires, fit-il en posant sa sacoche sur la table débarrassée.

Il fit demi-tour en sifflotant, et remonta les marches deux par deux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent lentement dans le silence, aucun des deux hommes attablés ne parlaient et les autres ne revenaient pas.

_ Tu penses qu'il pourrait avoir de l'avenir dans la navigation, le chevelu ?

C'était Bob qui venait de parler, alors qu'il jouait avec un couteau.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Antoine a l'air très optimiste, mais il n'a pas d'expérience, et tu sais que la vie en bateau, pirate qui plus est, n'est pas de tout repos…

_ Il a l'air plutôt résistant, et comme tu dis, optimiste, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Entre un volontaire et un gars enrôlé pour l'argent, il y a une différence de comportement.

_ Tu marques un point mon Fanta, lança Bob en même temps que sa lame au dessus de lui. Et pour ce qui est des frères ? Ils ne me semblent pas être de mauvais bougres, mais un détail dans leur comportement, je ne saurai pas dire quoi, me dérange…

_ Ils ont tous les deux de bonnes capacités, Fred est fort et Seb véloce deux bons atouts. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, il y a quelque chose…

Les pirates réfléchirent quelques secondes, quand le Second tapa dans son poing.

_ Ah, j'y suis ! Lorsque je leur ai demandé s'ils pourraient partir vite et dans les prochains jours, ils ont répondus qu'ils étaient même plutôt pressés…

_ C'est ça ! Dès qu'ils reviennent, j'leur demanderai pourquoi.

_ Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée Bob, s'ils ne nous l'ont pas expliqué, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils ne veulent pas en parler.

_ Et bah je leur demanderai sur le bateau, et pas de négociation ! Je suis le Capitaine oui ou non ?

Le porteur de lunettes rondes leva les mains en riant, face à son supérieur qui croisait les bras.

_ C'est toi le chef, Bob, c'est toi le chef…

_ On est d'retour ! prévint Seb du pas de la porte.

_ Je suis prêt ! Cria Antoine en descendant l'escalier.

Les trois revenants étaient chargés de sacs et de coffrets. Les Greniers avaient deux sacs et un boîtier chacun, le chevelu également.

_ Alors, vous êtes parés pour rencontrer l'équipage ?

_ Oui Capitaine !

_ Et bien les enfants, on est partis !

* * *

 _ **(1):**_ **L'auteur assume cette blague vaseuse :3**

 ** _(2)_ : J'assume j'ai dit!**

 **Oui donc bref, passons à la partie importante.**

 **Comme le montre cette magnifique fin, nous allons rencontrer l'équipage du Skyrim au prochain chapitre. Ce que je vous propose, ami(e)s lecteurs(trices), c'est d'en faire partie!**

 **Pour ceci je vous invite à envoyer une review ou un mp (envoyez un mp si vous avez compte, pour permettre aux autres de "vous" découvrir :3 ) avec dedans:**

 **Votre nom de personnage, votre sexe, votre âge, la couleur de vos cheveux-yeux...**

 **Tout ce que vous jugerez utile à préciser pour devenir pirate du Skyrim ^^**

 **Sachez aussi qu'il y aura environ sept nouveaux persos max pour l'instant, pour pas que ça ne fasse trop d'un coup.**

 **(Bien sûr, si l'occasion se présente, je relancerais la demande ;3 )**

 **Merci pour votre lecture bande de Loutres :D !**


	6. Chapter 6 - L'équipage du Skyrim

**Bonsoir à vous tous, les Loutres!**

 **Avant de vous jeter sur vos lances-flammes, laissez-moi le temps pour m'expliquer de ce retard intolérablement long!**

 **Bon, en premier lieu, je m'excuse platement pour vous avoir autant fait attendre, mais ces derniers temps, quelques conflits et drames familiaux m'ont empêchés d'accéder à mon ordinateur, et donc à mes écrits. Encore désolée, mais tout cela s'est produit contre ma volonté.**

 **De plus, comme vous l'avez compris, ce chapitre découvre l'équipage du Lennon, composés de membres crées par vous! N'ayant pas créé ces personnages, il m'a fallu un petit temps d'adaptation, et j'espère les avoir fait comme vous les souhaitiez, les Loutres!**

 **Ce petit point étant éclairci, on peut continuer!**

 **Peter Queen:** **Merci pour ta review! En effet, c'était un chapitre sans trop de rebondissement ou d'action, mais il était un peu obligatoire, pour changer le décor. Je suis contente de t'avoir intriguée ^^ ! Tu (et vous autres aussi,) découvriras le secret des frères Grenier bien assez tôt, car non, il n'est pas question de brocolis, même si l'idée m'a bien fait rire X3 . Pour ce qui est d'Antoine, c'est exact, il a 26 ans, en vrai comme dans cette fic. Et son caractère va s'étoffer et s'affirmer, pas d'inquiétudes! Grâce à cette liberté gagnée et aux voyages qui l'attendent, il va pouvoir nous montrer sa vraie personnalité, qu'il n'a pas pu développer coincé chez lui (avec un oncle bourré).**

 **Suzyange: Toi aussi, merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer par là ^^ Pour ta demande, je vais découvrir un peu le site avant de te donner une réponse telle qu'un oui ou un non :3 Je te donnerai la réponse lorsque je me serai fait un avis du site!**

 **Le blabla, c'est fait, passons maintenant à la partie amusante!**

 **Bonne lecture bande de Loutres!**

 _Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette Fic ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'y gagne rien de financier, seulement la joie de voir que des gens s'y intéresse. Si ces écrits dérangent Bob, Fanta ou les autres, je la supprimerais à sa demande._

* * *

_ Vous verrez, l'équipage n'est peut-être pas énorme, mais il risque de vous surprendre !

_ J'espère bien ! Je voudrais pas être embarqué sur un foutu bateau de péquenots !

_ Pour ça, murmura Bob, aucun risque.

Ils avaient quittés la demeure Daniel depuis maintenant quelques centaines de mètres, le groupe se dirigeant vers le port. Déjà, ils entendaient le cri des mouettes, et puis celui du poissonnier à qui elles avaient volés quelques filets.

En passant à côté d'une place centrale où fleurissait un parterre de fleurs, entouré de bancs de bois, Seb s'éloigna du groupe, ayant quelque chose à récupérer dans la zone. Antoine n'y fit pas attention, préférant reporter son attention sur les réponses de Bob à ses innombrables questions. Fanta suivit leur ami du regard avant de le perdre de vue au détour d'une avenue surpeuplée de badauds.

_ Fred, tu sais ce qu'il va faire ?

_ Oui, il va chercher nos armes, ce serait con qu'elles restent ici.

_ Mais, pourquoi ne pas les avoir tout de suite prises avec vous ?

_ Ce gros idiot les avait oubliées, il vient de s'en rappeler !

_ … Oh, pouffa le Second.

_ Il est putain de distrait, ce gosse, heureusement que je reste avec lui, grommela Grenier, ce benêt serait capable d'oublier sa tête !

_ A ce point là ? Et bien, je ferais mieux de garder un œil sur lui, moi aussi, plaisanta Fanta.

Les deux continuèrent leur conversation, pendant que Bob appelait à l'aide, à côté. Ce dernier fit un pas vers eux, qui d'un commun accord firent semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

_ Les mecs, j'ai b'soin d'un peu d'aide là… Chuchota-t-il.

Les pirates l'ignorèrent en souriant, amusés.

_ Nan mais vous avez quel âge, aidez-moi, il me lâche pas…

Le souffle du vent passa dans ses cheveux.

_ Rhaaa, mais euh…

Ce fut donc sur Seb qui revint au bon moment, qu'il jeta son dévolu, filant à sa rencontre. Il glissa entre deux passants et disparut derrière eux, ne stoppant pas sa course. Antoine ne l'avait pas vu. L'autre revenait d'on ne sait où, chargé de plusieurs fourreau de moult tailles et de différentes armes.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Bob, t'as vu un mort ? Demanda l'assassin en voyant son Capitaine venir à sa rencontre.

_ Non, j'essaie de me débarrasser d'un gars bien vivant, au contraire…

_ Qui donc ?

_ Antoine et ses foutues questions.

L'homme en noir eu un rire bref.

_ Bah, comprends-le, c'est tout nouveau pour lui et il en a toujours rêvé. Laisses-le découvrir tout ça, il te laissera tranquille.

_ Je ne demande que ça, soupira-t-il, mais il veut tout découvrir tout de suite !

_ A qui sait attendre…

_ C'est à lui qu'il faut le dire… Et c'est ce que je vais faire ! Antoine ! Cria-t-il, surprenant plusieurs passants.

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Ah, vous êtes là ! Oui ?

_ Bon, alors, pour commencer, tu me tutoyer, et ensuite, stop les questions !

_ Pardon ?

_ Eh ! J'ai dit quoi juste avant J'm'explique. Comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer Seb ici présent, continua-t-il en lui tapant sur l'épaule, tu dois découvrir tout ça par toi-même ! C'est ça tout le plaisir de la chose ! Parce que sinon autant se coller sur une chaise et causer... Tes potes peuvent te renseigner, te montrer ce qu'ils connaissent, mais pas que ! C'est aussi à toi de leur faire découvrir des choses, tout en apprenant ensembles ! Tu piges ?

Le petit nouveau hocha la tête.

_ Donc plus de questions ?

_ Tu peux en poser, se radoucit Bob, mais pas toutes les trente secondes quoi.

_ Ok !

_ Bob, prévint Fanta devant eux, on y est presque.

En effet, pendant que Bob faisait son discours sur l'amitié et l'utilité de faire de belles découvertes, ils étaient entrés dans le port, et avaient marchés jusqu'au Skyrim. Le fier navire, amarré devant eux, était fait de bois sombre, parsemé de dorures et d'ornements carmin, ce qui lui donnait plus une allure de bateau de noble que de pirates. Une fantaisie de Bob, pensa intérieurement Antoine, amusé. Les voiles sorties reposaient contre le mat, flottant légèrement dans la brise portuaire. A son bord, il crut discerner plusieurs ombres mouvantes, cachées.

Le Capitaine et le Second se rapprochèrent du quai, et les mains en porte-voix, le brun hurla :

_ Holà dedans, on se lève ! Fanta et moi sommes de retour ! Et on n'est pas seuls, on a avec nous de nouvelles recrues !

Trois têtes encapuchonnées dans du tissu violet foncé apparurent. L'une d'entre elles agita la main, et le porteur de lunettes rondes répondit à son signe.

_ Allez, les enfants, sortez l'échelle, qu'on vous présente !

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et une minute à peine plus tard le groupe grimpait sur le navire. Antoine, un peu nerveux, scrutait les visages camouflés de l'équipage du Lennon. Ils étaient tous enveloppés dans de grandes capes de la même couleur que leurs couvre-chefs.

_ Et bien, fit Bob, nous y voilà ! Allez tout le monde, dans la salle à manger !

Le petit monde s'exécuta, les planqués silencieusement, et les trois autres s'interrogeant du regard. Ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure de dîner !

Arrivés dans la grande pièce, meublée d'une imposante table de bois massif, entourée d'une dizaine de chaises… Et d'un trône à son bout, derrière lequel se trouvait une estrade. Le Cap' monta d'un bond sur la table, agile, et les poings sur les hanches.

_ Bon, tout le monde ! On m'écoute, s'il vous plait. Les gens, je vous présente vos nouveaux compagnons Voici Fred et Seb du Greniers, deux frères, (les deux levèrent la main à l'entente de leurs noms), et Antoine Daniel, un jeune plein d'ambition. Est-ce que tous les rideaux sont tirés ?

Un capuchon leva son pouce vers le ciel.

_ Alors, tout le monde tête nue !

Les morceaux de toiles tombèrent sur les épaules, et nos trois amis purent découvrir six visages curieux. Dont cinq féminins. Interdits, les trois restèrent silencieux.

_ Voilà l'équipage du Skyrim ! Je vous présente la Mandragore, ou Mandra.

Une jeune femme blonde, aux cheveux longs, de petite taille et aux yeux marrons, décidés, les salua d'un hochement de tête, les bras croisés.

_ Enchantée !

_ Ensuite, reprit Bob, à côté d'elle, c'est Gauvain, le seul gars avec Fanta, moi, et à présent vous.

Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, cheveux bruns et un rien barbu, les yeux noisette, s'approcha d'eux pour leur serrer la main.

_ Salut ! Merci de venir nous aider à faire respecter la parité homme-femme.

_ Voici Léonord.

Une brune aux yeux bleus enjoués, qui s'était assise, les salua de la main, un grand sourire sur son visage rond enfantin.

_ Bonjour à vous !

_ A côté de moi, c'est Dracéna.

La femme adossée à la table juste devant lui avait les cheveux châtains courts, les yeux rêveurs.

_ C'est moi, enchantée.

_ A ta gauche Seb, c'est Kylar.

La jeune femme brune leva vers eux deux iris dorés, fendues au milieu. Elle parut amusée de leur surprise.

_ Salut. Ça surprend, hein ?

_ Et pour finir, la plus jeune du groupe, Nahira à ta droite, Antoine.

Elle leur adressa un sourire en coin. Ses cheveux bruns entouraient deux yeux marron, où se reflétaient quelques éclats dorés. Elle repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille, qui se révéla pointue.

_ Bon… bonjour.

Les trois hommes détaillaient leurs nouveaux camarades, retenant toutes les infos qu'ils pouvaient.

_ Euh, salut à tous ! Lança le chevelu.

_ T'avais raison Bob, j'suis très surpris, fit Seb en se grattant la tête.

_ Mais putain, je croyais que c'était interdit sur les bateaux, les gonzesses ! Clama Fred, qui visiblement était le plus surpris du trio.

Le Capitaine eu un petit rire suffisant.

_ En effet, c'est le cas, comme dire à bord le mot « lapin », ou porter du vert au théâtre… Ce sont les petites malédictions des marins. Et moi, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Toujours debout sur sa table, il croisa les bras, un sourire en coin.

_ Toutes ses règles sont des balivernes ! La preuve, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu aucuns accrocs de navigation avec cet équipage ! J'ai bien dit aucuns ! Elles font du très bon boulot, je ne vois pas pourquoi elles n'auraient pas leur place ici.

Les filles acquiescèrent.

_ C'est vrai, commença Mandra, nous avons autant de connaissances que les garçons.

_ Parfois plus, renchérit Kylar.

_ Plus qu'un certain homme présent sur ce navire, susurra la première … Un indice, ce n'est ni Fanta, ni Bob…

Gauvain tilta et se redressa, pointant la blonde du doigt.

_ Dis-moi, lilliputienne, qui a failli tomber à la flotte en remontant les voiles ?

_ C'était un accident, il y avait du vent !

_ Et dis-nous, la perche, fit Nahira, volant au secours de son amie, qui s'est mangé un panneau dans le nez alors qu'on l'avait prévenu, en ville ?

_ Mais !

Le reste du groupe rit de la pique, alors que le jeune homme ne savait que répondre. Les deux femmes se tapèrent dans la main, pendant que Léonord tapotait doucement l'épaule du brun.

_ Bon, vous vous engueulerez plus tard, fit le Lennon, il faut aider nos trois potes à s'installer ! Ils ont avec eux toutes leurs affaires, alors il n'y aura pas besoin d'aller-retour supplémentaires.

Le groupe fit ce que son supérieur demandait, et les sacs furent chargés sur les épaules volontaires. Antoine tenta d'aider, mais Dracéna le remercia, le prévenant que c'était inutile, ils étaient bien assez de six pour porter les sacs de trois personnes.

Il fut donc mené sur le pont par le Second, qui le fit entrer avec les deux frères dans une curieuse salle blindée.

_ Pourquoi une porte renforcée de métal ? Et bien, répondit Fanta à la question de Fred, vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez vite !

Ils entrèrent, et Seb ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration. Devant eux, une impressionnante collection d'armes digne d'un musée militaire était entreposée contre les murs, sur des portoirs. La pièce semblait plus grande une fois dedans, faisant au moins six mètres de long sur quatre de large. Dans le fond, une porte s'ouvrit brutalement, dévoilant un Lennon qui venait de la frapper avec violence de sa semelle. Sabre au poing, il fixa ses camarades, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_ Alors les nouveaux, en avant, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement !

* * *

 **Voilou voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tous ces nouveaux personnages!**

 **(D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, j'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes passés le mot, parce qu'ils sont tous bruns ou châtains X3 )**


	7. Chapter 7 - L'entraînement des frères

**Hoy, salut bande de Loutres!**

 **On ne va pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes, voici enfin un chapitre à l'heure :D ! Ça change!**

 **pour une fois je n'ai pas trop de trucs à vous dire,**

 **donc enjoy! J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

Seb ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fichait là, il devait se l'avouer.

_ De quoi ? Balbutia-t-il, m'enfin Bob, on vient à peine d'arriver que tu veux déjà t'entraîner ?

_ Je veux tester votre niveau ! Lança son supérieur, qui jouait avec sa lame. Vous deux, vous m'avez assuré avoir une bonne maîtrise de vos armes, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Greniers hochèrent la tête.

_ Et bah voilà, ça devrait pas être un problème pour vous alors !

_ 'Ttendez tout le monde, je sais pas me battre avec une arme moi !

C'était Antoine qui venait d'intervenir, pas très rassuré (tu m'étonnes).

_ Et c'est un excellent moyen de te tester, mon garçon ! On va te passer un tas d'armes différentes, et on va voir avec laquelle tu te débrouille le mieux et tu te sens le plus à l'aise !

_ Euh… Non ?

_ Ah, bien essayé, mais t'y échappera pas ! Mais je vais d'abord m'occuper de nos deux collègues ! Fred, en garde !

_ Hey, mais attend, mais on a pas nos armes nous, elles sont parties avec les sacs !

_ Et alors, le jour où elles seront cassés ou que vous ne les aurez pas sous la main alors qu'il faudra combattre, vous n'irez pas dire à l'idiot en face d'attendre que vous les retrouviez ! En garde !

Un peu perdu, le Grenier regarda autour de lui et se saisit de la première épée qui apparut dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'une rapière très simple, sans fioritures. A peine fut-il armé que son supérieur l'attaqua de front. Il para au dernier moment, pas préparé. Il mit un genou à terre, déviant la pointe qui se trouvait juste au dessus de sa tête de quelques précieux centimètres.

_ Hey !Putain, attends au moins que j'me sois mis en garde !

_ Parce que les ennemis vont t'attendre, peut être ? Pour quinze ans de maîtrise, tu pinailles !

Le Capitaine fit un grand sourire narquois.

_ A moins que ce ne soit l'âge ? Ou le poids ?

La pique fonctionna à merveille, voir plus que prévu. Fred vit rouge, et repoussa avec un large mouvement de bras le sabre du brun. Il se redressa et fondit sur lui, épée braquée vers ses jambes. Bob bondit sur le côté pour esquiver, mais Fred avait anticipé son action. Il lâcha son glaive et fit un pas de côté également, visant son adversaire, qu'il percuta de toutes ses forces, épaule en avant.

Le souffle coupé, le brun fut propulsé contre le sol, laissant échapper son arme. Il servit de coussin d'atterrissage pour Fred, ce que ses côtes et son estomac apprécièrent moyennement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le catcheur n'en tint pas compte et, ramassant l'arme du Cap', lui glissa la lame sous la gorge. Toute l'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et les trois autres, extérieurs à l'assaut, fixèrent les combattants avec appréhension.

_ Je n'suis pas gros ! Gueula le marin au visage de son supérieur.

_ Hey, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Riposta le Lennon.

Ce dernier plaqua alors ses mains sur le plat de la lame et la tira le plus fort possible sur le côté. Fred la laissa filer entre ses doigts, surpris. Bob lui flanqua un coup de botte dans la cheville, s'échappant de son emprise. Il fit une roulade et se remit debout, époussetant sa chemise. Fanta sursauta en voyant son Capitaine apparaître ainsi à côté de lui.

_ Et bien et bien, commença-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, que dire !

Fred se releva précipitamment, encore furieux. Il s'était remis en garde, prêt à riposter en cas d'une nouvelle attaque.

_ En premier lieu, tu va m'rendre mon sabre tout de suite, sinon on va pas être copains.

En prononçant ces mots, le maître du navire avait pointé l'arme, le regard sévère. La recrue la considéra une seconde, puis la lança à son propriétaire, qui la rattrapa au vol, avant de la ranger fluidement dans son fourreau. Il tapota sur la garde, le sourire retrouvé.

_ Merci. Donc, disais-je, d'abord, tu te bats bien, faut pas se le cacher. Par contre, tu démarres au quart de tour…

_ Je n'suis pas gros, putain. Répondit l'autre en croisant les bras.

_ Héhé, je sais, je ne l'ai jamais dit.

_ Te fous pas de moi, tu l'as sous-entendu !

_ Ah, tu vois, fit Bob, dès qu'on commence à critiquer, tu réagis. Ça peut être dangereux au combat ça tu sais ?

_ Ouais ouais, je sais, on me l'a dit suffisamment de fois.

_ Il va falloir que t'apprennes à contrôler ça, parce que tu va te faire planter dès la première raillerie, dans un duel…

_ Qu'elles essaient, les lopettes d'en face !

_ Ah bah pour ça, elles vont pas se gêner, prévint le Lennon en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, revenons à ta technique de combat. Si j'devais utiliser un mot pour te décrire, se serait bourrin.

_ Bourrin ?

_ Oui, continua-t-il en se massant le ventre, tu agis plus avec tes muscles avec ta tête, sans offenses. Tu te sers de ta force physique au lieu de jouer du fleuret, comme Kylar par exemple. Si tu souhaite des conseils, demandes-lui, elle devrait pouvoir t'aider. Seb, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le concerné, ton truc c'est l'arc, c'est ça ?

_ Yep, avec la dague.

_ C'est contre Nahira que tu devras t'entraîner alors, c'est elle la pro dans ce domaine.

Il esquissa une sourire et ajouta :

_ Par contre, pour le bien de tous, n'en fais pas avec Kylar, justement. C'est une bille à l'arc Autant quand tu lui files deux lames elle se bat comme une reine, avec un arc, c'est une toute autre affaire…

_ Héhé, d'accord, c'est noté, fit l'assassin, amusé.

_ Bon, tu as vu où sont rangés les arcs ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

Seb savait presque ce qu'allait répondre Bob, mais bon.

_ Et bien… C'est à ton tour de nous montrer ce que tu sais faire ! Prends-en un et tout le monde sur le pont, les autres nous y attendent !

_ Je m'y attendais pas, bizarrement, ironisa le jeune homme en s'approchant des armes courbes.

Il les étudia un instant, et en choisit un assez fin, en bois blanc rehaussé d'acier aux extrémités. L'homme en noir le soupesa, et hocha la tête, content de son choix. Il jeta sur son épaule un sac de flèches à plumes bleues.

_ Allez Seb, ça s'impatiente dehors !

Le Capitaine, dont seule la tête dépassait de l'ouverture, attendait l'archer. Ce dernier sortit, et vit devant lui un beau spectacle. L'équipage du Lennon, pendant l'assaut de celui-ci avec Fred, avait installé un tas de cibles et de bonhommes de pailles, bien alignés à la proue. Les autres le regardèrent sortir de la salle d'arme, pressés de voir ce qu'il savait faire. Adossés aux rambardes du navire, bras croisés, ils discutaient joyeusement. Tous avaient revêtus la cape violette, et seuls les garçons se permettaient de ne pas mettre la capuche. Il reconnut Nahira, était elle aussi armée, un arc dans le dos. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire timide sur le visage.

_ Fanta nous a dit que tu avais une bonne maîtrise de cette arme, lança Mandra à côté d'elle, vrai ?

_ Eh, ça s'pourrait bien ! Répondit-il.

_ L'heure n'est pas à la compétition, du moins, pas encore ! Prévint Bob en levant les mains, faisant silence. Cibles fixes à distances variables, puis mouvantes, ça te va ?

_ C'est nickel !

Le jeune homme se plaça devant l'une des cibles, à environ dix mètres. Il encocha rapidement une flèche, et tira une seconde plus tard. Quelques bruits d'étonnement se firent entendre. 'Si vite ?' entendit-il.

_ Et c'est pas fini ! Murmura-t-il.

Il fit deux sauts en arrière, tout en réarmant son bras, visa, écarta les doigts. Il toucha le cœur de la cible une deuxième fois. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus reculer, c'est-à-dire grossièrement une trentaine de mètres. Il avait lancé six flèches, et toutes avaient percé la paille.

Plusieurs personnes, à commencer par Bob, applaudirent sa performance.

_ Joli, très joli ! fit celui-ci. Maintenant, un poil plus dur ! J'imagine que tu connais le principe de-

_ Pool !

C'était Gauvain qui venait de le couper, jetant en l'air un disque de terre cuite. L'assassin le regarda voler, encochant rapidement, et pointa sa flèche vers l'objet en chute libre. Le claquement de la corde se fit entendre, suivi de celui de la poterie, qui retomba éclatée sur les planches.

_ Hey, tu pourrais au moins attendre que je finisse ma phrase, sac à vin !

_ Pardon Cap' !

Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé. Il renvoya un disque, qui se brisa une fois de plus dans les airs. Il réitéra l'opération une bonne dizaine de fois de suite, avec plus ou moins de puissance et avec plus ou moins de distance au dessus de la mer.

Enthousiaste, Léonord se proposa pour remplacer le brun au lancement de disque. Il lui passa la main, et elle projeta plusieurs poteries à la fois, de toutes ses forces. Si Seb put en toucher deux de la même flèche, il en restait encore deux autres, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se réarmer. Il les vit alors exploser dans le ciel, et Nahira baisser son arc en soufflant la jeune fille, en voyant l'envoi excessif de son amie, n'avait pas hésité avant de sortir son arme.

_ Beau réflexe ! La complimenta l'archer.

_ Pa… Pareil pour toi ! Répondit-elle, souriant sous son capuchon.

_ STOP ! Cria le Cap'taine à l'intention de Léonord, qui s'apprêtait à relancer une fournée de disque au dessus de leur tête. On va s'arrêter là ! C'est moins facile à trouver que ça n'en a l'air, ces machins !

Il se rapprocha du tireur, qui passait l'arc autour de son buste.

_ Et bien, je vois que tu n'es pas laissé faire par trois bols de terre cuite, c'est bien ! Tu tires vite et bien, c'est parfait, ça nous fait deux archers à bord. Et puis vous avez tous les deux de bonnes réactions, si on nous attaque, vous l'aurez criblés avant même qu'ils n'aient eus le temps de dire ouf !

_ Faut pas exagérer non plus, admit Seb, je ne suis pas un expert non plus…

Le brun se frotta les mains. Ses deux là s'avéreront très utiles au combat !

_ Maintenant, clama-t-il en se tournant vers Antoine, c'es ton tour ! Fred, ton arme !

L'interpellé plaqua dans les mains du chevelu la rapière qu'il avait gardé avec lui, et s'écarta en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

_ On va tester tes capacités à l'épée !

_ Euh, balbutia l'autre, je suis pas prêt ! Pas prêt du tout !

_ En garde !

Le pauvre se plaça comme il put, se basant sur la façon dont Fred s'était positionné lorsqu'il avait affronté Bob.

_ BULIAAA !

* * *

 **Pouf! Et voilà!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!**


	8. Chapter 8 - La bonne nouvelle

**Bonjour bande de Loutres!**

 **Je suis en retard! C'est pas bien! *se transforme en Lapin Blanc d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles***

 **(Et puis je me suis rendue compte -un peu tard- que je n'avais pas répondu à l'une des reviews de Peter Queen, celle du chapitre 6 ^^' Je suis très désolée!)**

 **Suzyange: Merci pour ta review :D ! Je suis contente que cette Fic te plaise et t'amuse, ça fait chaud au cœur de lire ça ^^**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà la bête! Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Ah !

Le cri fut suivi par le tintement sonore des deux lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Antoine avait levé son arme devant son nez, ce qui l'avait protégé de l'attaque de son Capitaine. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

_ Ne joues pas ça au pif, mon garçon ! Brailla celui-ci. Bats-toi comme un homme !

_ Je suis pour la paix dans le monde ! Répondit la recrue en parant difficilement les assauts du Lennon, incessants. Et je suis un homme !

Le chevelu reculait petit à petit, et, pas con, savait que son dos allait un jour ou l'autre heurter la rambarde du bateau. Il fut tenté d'attendre ce moment et, à la dernière seconde, de balancer Bob à la flotte, mais chercha autre chose. Il n'était pas fou non plus, merci bien.

Pendant qu'il essayait de trouver comment riposter, le brun en face de lui se baissa et lui faucha les pieds d'un coup de jambe dans les tibias. Pas préparé à ça (et au reste), Antoine glissa, déséquilibré, et chuta sur le dos dans un bruit sourd.

_ Aïe !

Le maître du navire posa la pointe de son sabre sur l'épaule d'Antoine, un petit sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Il avait gagné le combat, qui n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute. Le vaincu, appuyé sur les coudes, regardait l'éclat de la lame juste à côté de sa gorge.

_ Bon, et bah il semblerait que la rapière soit pas ton arme de prédilection.

Il releva son épée, la rangeant dans son fourreau, et aida son camarade à se remettre sur pied en le tirant par le bras.

_ Allez, t'en fait pas, on trouvera bien chaussure à ton pied !

_ Bah va bien falloir ! Fit le chevelu en se frottant les omoplates.

_ Au pire tu auras tout le temps pour t'entraîner, à bord !

_ TOUT LE MONDE ! 'FAUT SE BARRER !

_ Hein ?

L'équipage se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix, c'est-à-dire la rue qui bordait le quai, face à leur pinque. C'était Dracéna, qui, l'air paniqué, courait à vive allure vers le bateau. En deux bonds elle avait franchi l'échelle d'embarquement, et en deux autres elle arrêtait son sprint devant le Capitaine, essoufflée. Fred se fit vite fait la réflexion qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas été présente à l'épreuve de ses deux camarades Seb et Antoine.

La jeune femme, reprenant sa respiration, tendit fébrilement un journal à Bob.

_ C'est la merde, articula-t-elle. La deuxième page.

Le brun lui prit le journal des mains et lut la page indiquée en diagonale. Vu la tronche qu'il tirait, ce n'était clairement pas une bonne nouvelle.

_ Ah oui en effet ! Merci Dracéna, ON S'CAAASSE !

Le maître du navire se mit à gueuler des ordres dans sens, et nos trois protagonistes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, firent comme le reste du groupe et se prépara au départ accéléré. Ils essayèrent bien d'en toucher deux mots à Bob, mais celui-ci ne put leur accorder de temps, trop pressé de partir à cause de cette étrange nouvelle.

Le groupe de matelots était très bien organisé. Tous savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, et aucuns ne se gênaient. Seb et Fred furent enrôlés pour descendre les voiles pendant qu'Antoine aidait à ranger le matériel de tir sur la proue. Fanta, sur une directive de son supérieur, avait filé dans la cabine de pilotage étudier les cartes pour choisir le chemin le plus pratique à emprunter. Chemin vers où, ils n'en savaient rien, mais chemin quand même.

_ Allez les enfants, toutes voiles dehors, on prend le large vite fait ! Plus vite on sera en mer, plus vite on s'ra en sécurité ! Hurla Bob.

_ Attends, réagit Kylar, tu veux dire qu'on quitte immédiatement Youtube ?

_ C'est pas une bonne idée, continua Gauvain, on a pas encore refait entièrement le stock de provisions !

_ On a pas le choix, on s'en occupera plus tard ! Assena Dracéna, on vous expliquera en route ! Dîtes-vous juste qu'on risque de se retrouver en taule si on reste une heure de plus !

_ De quoi ? Fit Antoine, paniqué, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de finir en prison, mais à cause de quoi ?

_ On a pas le temps on vous a dit ! Plus tard ! Le plus important pour le moment, c'est d'appliquer la retraite stratégique !

L'équipage ne put qu'obéir à son Capitaine qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, mu d'une énergie nouvelle **_(1)_**. Ça courrait partout sur le bateau, et les passants jetaient des coups d'œil curieux à tout ce remue-ménage.

En à peine cinq minutes, le Skyrim était prêt à lever l'ancre. Tout le monde était présent à bord, sur le qui-vive. Le Second sortit en trombe de la cabine où il s'était enfermé, un tas de cartes sous le bras. Il prit Bob à part, lui montrant toutes sortes de traits rouges dessinés sur le papier le supérieur avait hoché la tête, grave, et avait annoncé le départ.

_ Ok les enfants, on est parés à l'appareillage ?

_ Oui Capitaine !

_ Et bah c'est parti !

Le brun, qui se trouvait devant le gouvernail, donna l'ordre de détacher les cordages qui les reliaient aux bittes d'amarrage. Le groupe s'exécuta, et le navire commença à bouger, lentement.

Tous ceux qui les avaient enlevés remirent leurs capuchons, le temps de sortir du port, qui donnait directement sur la mer. Fébrile, l'équipage était sensible au stress partagé par le Capitaine et Dracéna, les deux ayant pour l'instant refusé de parler du contenu de la page de journal.

Dès que les derniers toits disparurent de leur champ de vision, derrière eux, ils passèrent à la vitesse au dessus, et filèrent sur les mers, fendant les vagues.

Le soir de cette même journée, alors que l'on se réunissait dans la salle à manger, le maître du navire, debout en bout de table, éleva la voix :

_ Bon, les enfants, nous vous devon quelques explications.

Tout le monde s'installa en silence, curieux de connaître les raisons de leur départ précipité.

_ Alors voilà, reprit-il en agitant le journal, tout ce trouve sur ce fichu papelard. Il est écrit là-dedans que, par ordre de la Justice, comme ils aiment s'appeler, tous les pirates présents en villes sont désormais des hors-la-loi recherchés, et que quiconque en verra un devra le dénoncer à la police, pour le bien de tous. Les pirates qui se feront choper seront mis en taule puis jugés.

Un grand silence accueillit cette nouvelle. L'équipage semblait surpris, sauf Fred qui avait l'air blasé.

_ Mais c'est stupide, on ne fait rien de mal ! S'insurgea Léonord en frappant la table.

_ Nous oui, mais d'autres n'hésitent pas à user de la force pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent, fit Dracéna.

_ C'est triste.

_ Je sais Mandra, mais bon, on est cons ou on l'est pas, tu sais, soupira le Capitaine. Nous ne sommes donc que de vulgaires bandits aux yeux de la police de Youtube.

_ Bob, quelle est notre destination, maintenant ? Questionna Antoine, un peu plus chamboulé que les autres.

_ Et bien, nous allons entamer notre long périple –hâtivement certes– pour la quête qui nous a amenés à vous enrôler, les gars.

Les trois concernés se redressèrent. Une quête ?

_ Alors, on va où ? Demanda Seb.

_ Héhé, j'vais vous le dire, mais avant, je veux savoir quelque chose, les frangins.

_ Quoi donc ?

Bob croisa les bras dans son fauteuil/trône.

_ Ce qui vous a poussé à venir. A vos têtes, on sait direct que ce n'est pas l'argent qui vous motive, alors quoi ?

_ De plus, ajouta Fanta, qui se trouvait à la droite du Lennon, vous avez laissés entendre lors de l'entretien que rien ne vous retenaient ici, au contraire… Nous sommes curieux.

_ Et c'est un bien vilain défaut, sourit le Cap'taine. Alors ?

Fred fronça les sourcils, soudainement sombre.

_ A vrai dire c'est pas hyper compliqué, mais… Commença l'assassin, on doit savoir si on peut vous faire confian -

_ J'ai été touché par une foutue malédiction.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Fred. Seb se crispa et scruta les réactions de leurs camarades, anxieux. Il avait peur qu'ils ne fassent comme les autres, qu'ils les rejettent et les chassent.

_ Une malédiction ?

_ Ouais, j'vais vous raconter vite fait, au point où on en est. Seb et moi étions en voyage dans un pays moisi de pierres et de sable, où il faisait putain de chaud toute la journée. On était dans un petit village, chez une foutue sorcière qui avait accepté de nous héberger. Sauf que cette saleté voulait qu'on la paye plus que prévu, alors j'me suis mis en rogne ! Et la conne s'est défendu en m'maudissant !

Un petit silence accueillit l'histoire, brisé au bout de quelques secondes par Léonord qui avait l'air particulièrement intéressée, tout comme Nahira.

_ Et… Elle fait quoi cette malédiction ?

_ Elle le fait jurer très souvent, sous prétexte qu'il l'avait traité de tous les noms lorsqu'il s'est énervé… l'informa l'homme en noir, assis à côté d'elle.

_ Elle l'avait bien mérité cette saleté ! Grogna le jeune homme.

En bout de table, Bob semblait pensif, les mains sous le menton.

_ C'est rigolo, murmura t-il alors.

Les frères grimacèrent.

_ C'est drôle d'être maudit ? On doit pas avoir la même définition de marrant alors, maugréa Seb.

_ Te froisses pas, je trouve juste ça drôle que l'un de vous deux soit maudit, alors que notre Quête a pour récompense une arme, elle aussi maudite.

* * *

 ** _(1)_** Et pas du Bélier

 **Et voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3 !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, il n'y a pas plus réconfortant pour un auteur ^w^**


	9. Chapter 9 - La Carte

**Salut bonjour bande de Loutres!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en cette matinée où je poste un chapitre à l'heure *fière***

 **Patate-chan3** **: Tagazok à toi, merci de ta review! Merci aussi pour tous tes compliments ^w^ Je suis 100% d'acc avec toi, Bob gère la fougère.**

 **Promis, dès que je pourrais, je te rajouterai à l'équipage ;3**

 **Sur ce mes chères Loutre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_ Une arme !?

_ Maudite ?

_ C'est bien, vous avez des oreilles les gars.

Les deux frères avaient bondis de leurs chaises, et Antoine s'était vivement redressé.

_ Bob, dis-nous-en plus ! Demanda le chevelu.

_ Holà, pas de précipitation mon garçon ! Fit le Capitaine en se levant de son siège.

Il se dirigea, sous le regard attentif des trois recrues, vers une table qui se trouvait dans un angle et qui tait couverte de paperasse en tout genre. Il se saisit d'une carte et d'un rouleau de parchemin.

_ Voilà, regardez ça.

Il étala la carte devant les trois autres.

_ Mais… C'est une carte parfaitement normale, putain ! Fit Fred.

_ Eeet… oui. C'est exact. Laissez-moi m'expliquer. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Il pointa du doigt une petite île, qui se situait au milieu d'un archipel éloigné des côtes.

_ Voici l'endroit d'où je suis originaire, précisa Fanta proche de lui, c'est l'île de Sio. On appelle cette zone Archipel de la Réunion.

_ En effet, et c'est ici qu'a véritablement commencé notre Quête. Mon cher équipage et moi recherchions des indices sur cette fameuse Arme Maudite, quand nous sommes tombés sur un jeune garçon qui s'était blessé et qui ne pouvait rentrer chez lui. Nous l'avons ramené avec nous, et il s'est avéré, en plus d'être le fils du chef de l'île, que ce gamin voulait repartir avec nous ! Et… voilà ce qu'il est devenu.

En disant ces mots, il tapota l'épaule de son Second.

_ Et à part le fait qu'on en sait plus sur vous, a quoi ça nous sert de savoir tout ça ? Questionna Seb, qui fixait la carte.

_ Hum, à rien, fit Bob.

_ Hein ?

_ C'est la suite qui est intéressante, se rattrapa-t-il en sentant leurs regards pesant.

_ Bah on t'écoute ! Le pressa Antoine.

Le maître du navire eut un petit rire, puis demanda à Kylar, la plus proche, d'aller lui chercher 'un certain flacon jaune '. Le chevelu répondit à cela que ce n'était pas le moment de picoler, mais Bob n'en tint pas compte. La jeune fille disparut dans les cuisines, qui se trouvaient juste à côté.

Dans la salle à manger, tout le monde attendait la suite du récit du Capitaine, même si la plupart le connaissaient déjà, pour l'avoir vécu. Ce dernier se passa une main dans les cheveux, prenant un malin plaisir à les faire attendre.

_ Voyez-vous, reprit-il enfin, cette carte est légèrement différente des autres. Elle possède quelque chose en plus.

_ Elle est plus vieille et moche, mais moins bordélique, remarqua Fred.

_ Exact, elle est bien plus vieille que toutes celles que vous pouvez trouver en ville, et garde un secret qui nous est très important. Ah merci.

Il prit le petit récipient que lui tendait la brune aux yeux dorés, qui retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Nahira et Dracéna.

_ C'est Fanta qui m'a fait découvrir ça, quand je lui ai fait part de nos recherches.

Il versa avec précautions un peu du contenu du flacon sur le bord droit de la carte. Et, au fur et à mesure que la carte s'imbibait du liquide, plusieurs indications apparurent.

_ What ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? S'écria le chevelu, aussi surpris que les deux frères, qui restaient bouche bée.

_ Du jus de citron, il me semble, l'informa Bob en regardant par le goulot l'intérieur de la fiole.

_ C'est tout à fait ça, fit le porteur de lunettes rondes, particulièrement amusé par leurs réactions. Les écritures que vous voyez là, et qui disparaîtront quand le jus s'évaporera, ont été écrites avec une encre particulière, qui ne se révèle que lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec du citron. Drôle non ?

_ C'est pour le moins… Surprenant, avoua Seb.

_ Vous comprendrez que cette carte vaut bien plus qu'un simple bout de papier tartiné d'encre, quant on sait ça.

_ Mais… Z'êtes sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'une carte en rapport avec votre Quête ? Parce qu'il n'y a aucunes informations là-dessus qui en parle…

_ En effet, mon cher Antoine, mais voit où mènent tous ces traits !

Il se pencha sur le plan.

_ Ils commencent dans le Vinland, et vont vers les îles de Fanta, puis… Oh, ils se terminent sur le Continent Missingno !

_ Tout juste Auguste !

_ Moi c'est Antoine.

_ C'est dans le Vinland que nos recherches vont commencer, car les gribouillis que vous voyez là (il les désigna d'un revers de la main) n'en sont pas ! Il s'agit d'une très ancienne langue, oubliée de beaucoup et inconnue d'encore plus de monde. Et c'est la Mandragore qui, ayant connaissance de ce dialecte, s'est attelé à la fastidieuse tâche de tout traduire et de tout retranscrire.

_ Fastidieuse, tu peux le dire, fit l'intéressée en soupirant, c'était même totalement décourageant ! Juste pour traduire cette première phrase, là, j'en ai eu pour deux semaines.

Elle leur montra les griffonnages qui entouraient la côte du Vinland, et que Fred avait prit pour de la décoration.

_ C'est écrit putain de petit ! Lança-t-il. T'as dû te péter les yeux.

_ Un peu, mais Nahira a une vision plus perçante que la normale, et elle m'a bien aidé sur ce coup-là, l'informa la blonde en hochant la tête vers sa camarade.

_ Donc, reprit Antoine, on se dirige vers le Vinland là ?

_ Pas tout à fait, on va d'abord s'arrêter sur la côte Sud-est de Minecraft, le territoire le plus proche d'ici. Notre destination est une ville-carrière de pierre, nommée Aycity.

_ Oh, mais j'connais, 'fin je connais le nom, remarqua le chevelu, la moitié des pierres de Youtube viennent de là-bas celles de ma maison également.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est à Aycity que nous nous rendons ! Il nous faut des vivres et nous ne pouvons retourner à Youtube, donc le lieu est tout trouvé ! Selon Fanta, si nous maintenons le cap et notre vitesse actuelle, nous devrions y être demain dans la matinée, annonça le Capitaine.

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, marmonna Fred, mais on pourrait pas grailler ? J'ai faim putain !

Gauvain appuya son propos, et le Second soupira bruyamment.

_ C'est vrai que vous ne pensez qu'avec vos estomacs, les gars…

_ Je pense que ces messieurs ont totalement raison, mon cher Fanta. C'est l'heure de bouffer, à table ! Qui était aux cuisines aujourd'hui ?

_ C'est Gauvain et Mandra !

_ Heureusement qu'elle était là d'ailleurs, sinon on aurait mangé brûlé !

_ Hey ! Retire ça !

_ Ha ha ha !

_ Elle a raison mec, ce que tu cuisine est toujours cramé, faudra que tu m'apprennes comment faire !

La tablée s'agita dans la bonne humeur, pendant que les plats étaient ramenés des cuisines. Les deux préposés à la mangeaille avaient préparé un joli festin, pour fêter comme il se devait l'arrivée de leurs nouveaux compagnons de route. Au menu, rôti d'agneau et patates. Un luxe sur un bateau.

Antoine fit une razzia sur les pommes de terre, ce qui amusa tout le monde, pendant que Fred et Seb mimaient un combat épique entre deux des tubercules, plantés au bout de leurs fourchettes. Si Bob n'était pas intervenu, le repas aurait tourné en lancer de bouffe entre Gauvain et la Mandragore, qui n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des piques. Un repas mouvementé donc. Mouvementé, mais très amusant.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le navire, qui avançait bon train. Fanta était au gouvernail, replaçant Bob le temps qu'il dorme un peu. C'est ainsi qu'ils fonctionnaient, se relayant au poste de commande. La plupart des membres de l'équipage étaient toujours dans la salle à manger, à discuter de tout et rien, mais principalement de rien. Les deux plus jeunes, Léonord et Nahira, étaient allées se coucher, et Antoine, somnolant, avait été mené à sa chambre.

Restait donc dans la pièce Gauvain, Mandra, les Greniers, Kylar et Dracéna. D'un commun accord, les deux dernières avaient commencé à débarrasser la table, et avaient reçu l'aide de Seb, suivi par Mandra. Les deux derniers avaient un peu râlé, mais avaient fini par mettre la main à la pâte. Gauvain avait ensuite crié à l'harcèlement quand la tâche de la vaisselle lui fut confiée, bien qu'il fût aidé par Dracéna. Les frères, travaillaient en duo au rangement des assiettes et des couverts propres, l'un essuyant et l'autre plaçant les ustensiles secs dans les étagères, aidé par les indications de la jeune femme. Kylar faisait des allers-retours jusqu'à la cale, où étaient groupés les stocks de nourriture qu'ils avaient eu le temps de créer. Elle préparait les vivres qu'ils allaient utiliser pour les repas des prochains jours. Mandra rangeait la salle à manger, replaçant les chaises et lavant la table.

L'ambiance était calme et détendue, et le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre de deho-

_ AAAAHH !

_ Hein ?

Dracéna lâcha une assiette, qui éclata sur le sol. Le cri aigu venant du fond du bateau, de la cale.

_ Kylar ! Hurla-t-elle en se ruant vers la cale, immédiatement suivie par la Mandragore.

Gauvain attrapa un couteau et courut dans la même direction, accompagné par Fred et Seb, qui avait dégainé sa dague.

Le groupe dévala le petit escalier de bois et traversa à toute vitesse les quelques couloirs qui les séparaient de leur amie.

_ Kylar !? Kylar, t'es où ? S'égosilla la Mandragore, qui regardait partout autour d'elle.

_ Kylar ! Appelèrent les cinq pirates, Kylaaar !

Leur angoisse augmentait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il faisait noir, et aucun son ne leur parvenait.

_ Je suis là ! Fit enfin une petite voix devant eux.

_ Elle est encore dans la cale, cria Gauvain, chargez !

Ils s'y précipitèrent. La cale n'était presque pas éclairée, le peu de lumière présente étant produite par la lampe tenue par la brune tant recherchée. Elle était dans le fond de la pièce, face à une grosse caisse de bois. Son visage était à la fois paniqué et furieux.

_ Venez ! Vite ! Tonna-t-elle en les voyants, J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle !

Troublés mais soulagés qu'elle n'ait rien, du moins de ce qu'ils voyaient, ils firent rapidement le tour des caisses.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a, t'as vu un rat ? La chambra Gauvain, qui avait retrouvé son sens de l'humour.

Ils arrivèrent à son niveau, derrière le caisson de bois qu'elle continuait de fixer.

_ Non, bien pire, grogna-t-elle de colère.

La gorge coincée entre le pied de la brune et les planches de la caisse, complètement terrifié et aveuglé par la lampe tenue trop près de son visage, qu'il cachait derrière ses mains, se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux courts, vêtu de guêtres.

_ J'ai trouvé un voleur de bouffe !

* * *

 **Mwahaha, cette fin sale!**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!**

 **\- Vous pouvez voir la Carte qui est mentionnée dans le texte sur DA! -**

 **Sue ce, bisous les Loutres!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Le clandestin

**Bonjour bande de Loutres, j'espère que vous allez bien;**

 **Je crois avoir quelques informations dont je dois vous faire part sur l'absence de chapitre de la semaine dernière ^^'**

 **En fait j'ai été la cible d'une grosse, GROSSE vague de fatigue qui a été accompagnée par la rentrée, et ça n'a pas arrangé les choses! De plus, due à cette flemme monstrueuse, le chapitre été assez complexe à écrire, j'espère que ça en se ressentira pas trop.**

 **Enfin bref! Maintenant c'est passé et je prie pour que ça ne se reproduise plus :3**

 **Peter Queen:** **Merci de ta review! Contente de voir que l'idée de la carte plait, moi-même je n'aime pas trop quant on ne sait pas où sont les personnages d'une histoire :3 Merci encore pour m'aimer moi et les bêtises que je peux écrire XD !**

 **Harmonie:** **Merci à toi aussi pour ta review! Bien que l'équipage soit complet pour l'instant, je garde bien classées les nouvelle présentations de personnages, et je vois si je peux les ajouter dans l'histoire ;)**

 **Voilà voilà, il ne me semble pas avoir oublié quelqu'un! On peut y aller :D !**

 **Enjoy les Loutres!**

* * *

Tout l'équipage était rassemblé sur le pont, attendant son Capitaine. Ils formaient un cercle silencieux autour d'un gros tonneau de bois, auquel était solidement ligoté le clandestin, depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes. Eclairés seulement par la lumière de quelques lampes à huile dans la nuit quasi complète, presque tous étaient armés, et les yeux de Kylar lançaient des éclairs. Elle était totalement furieuse, faisant danser ses deux fleurets dans ses mains.

Au milieu de tout cela, le jeune homme n'en menait pas large. Tous les yeux présents le scrutaient, le mettant particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ils voyaient de lui un adulte d'environ vingt-cinq ans, voir un peu plus, avec les cheveux courts et châtain, ébouriffés, une petite mèche sur le devant. Ses yeux bleus regardaient partout, cherchant peut-être de l'aide. Il avait trois poils de barbe sur le menton, et n'était pas bien grand. Le voleur de bouffe, comme l'avait appelé Kylar, portait sur le dos une chemise claire à manches courtes assez abîmée, ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même matière et dans le même état. Il était pieds nus.

Lui voyait une bande de jeune gens particulièrement bien armés, allant de l'épée à l'arc. Il sentait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le laisserait s'échapper, et que s'il bougeait, la brune en face de lui, celle qui l'avait déniché, ne se priverait pas de lui décaper la face à l'aide de ses deux lames.

_ Bon ! Qu'avons-nous là de si important ? Lança alors une vois forte et assurée.

Un homme vêtu de rouge apparut dans le champ de vision du jeune clandestin, un homme qui d'ailleurs marchait droit vers lui. Le nouveau venu fronça les sourcils, et s'accroupit devant le tonne- euh, devant le prisonnier.

_ Qui est ce sac à vin ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu à bord !

_ C'est justement pour ça qu'on t'a réveillé Bob ! Le prévint Gauvain, qui s'appuyait sur le pommeau de son épée. Kylar est tombé sur ce petit squatteur en se baladant dans la cale.

Le regard du Cap'taine se durcit pendant qu'il fixait le petit châtain devant lui.

_ Alors comme ça on se planque dans les cales hein ?

_ Je… Je précise que je n'ai rien volé, vous pouvez aller vérifier ! Se défendit l'accusé.

_ C'est vrai c'mensonge ? Demanda le brun en se tournant vers son équipage.

Mandra hocha la tête.

_ C'est exact, il ne manque pas un seul bout de pain.

_ Heureusement pour lui ! Grogna Kylar, toujours aussi remontée.

_ T'es là dedans depuis combien de temps ?

_ Euh, je ne sais pas trop, j'ai pas bougé d'en bas depuis mon arrivée… Je suis monté lorsque vous étiez tous dans la grande pièce, là-haut, avec les trois que vous aviez appelés « nouveaux »…

_ Depuis peu de temps donc…

Il se tortilla contre le tonneau.

_ Dites… Que va-t-il advenir de moi ?

_ Ça, on verra après, assena Bob. Pourquoi t'es monté sur ce bateau en particulier ? Il y avait plein de navires marchands bien plus riches, au port !

_ Je ne suis pas là pour voler ! S'écria le jeune prisonnier.

_ Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là alors ?

_ … Je suis là pour fuir.

Cela fit hausser un sourcil au Capitaine. Il l'invita à s'expliquer. Le clandestin grimaça.

_ Je ne peux pas en parler.

_ Et bin il va falloir mon coco, parce que sinon tu vas passer le reste du voyage ici, attaché à cette barrique.

_ Je ne peux vraiment pas !

_ Et bah tu resteras là.

Le brun se redressa et recula, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ici c'est moi qui pose les conditions. T'es pas en état de protester gamin.

Le regard du voleur de bouffe changea radicalement, perdant tout éclat de peur. Il eut une sorte de rictus terrifiant.

_ Attend voir que j'me libère gamin, et je retournerais ton équipage dans tout les sens !

La réaction de Bob fut très claire face à cette charmante déclaration. Il colla son pied dans l'estomac du clandestin, qui s'étouffa sous le choc. Autour d'eux, ledit équipage se mit en garde, épées levées et flèches tendues. Le Capitaine dégaina prestement son sabre et dans un mouvement fluide le plaqua sur la carotide du petit impertinent.

_ Dis-le juste encore une fois, juste une, et je te lacère la gueule.

Le ton du Lennon était sans appel. Il le ferait. Devant lui, la menace (et le panard dans le bide) semblait avoir marchée. Le prisonnier clignait des paupières comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il grimaça, sûrement à cause de la douleur.

_ Aïïeuh… Bordel…

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Et se rendit compte de la dangerosité de sa situation.

_ Eeeeuuuuh…

Tout le monde le braquait. Que ce soit par une lame ou par une flèche, toutes les armes présentes sur le pont étaient tournées vers lui.

_ Oh non… Attendez, c'est pas moi ! C'est l'autre !

_ L'autre ? Répéta Kylar, qui était plus que prête à le trancher en deux.

_ L'autre dans ma tête… Enfin, l'un des autres dans ma tête…

Le Capitaine avait toujours sa lame sur la gorge du prisonnier.

_ L'un des autres ? De quoi tu parles ?

Le prisonnier baissa les yeux et murmura :

_ C'est la chose dont je ne voulais pas vous dire… Mais bon, autant finir le travail. Il se trouve que je suis victime d'une sorte de maladie. J'ai … plusieurs esprits dans le crâne.

_ Hum, t'es un putain de maudit quoi, fit Fred en baissant son épée. Comme moi.

_ Toi aussi tu as plusieurs esprits ?

_ Non, mais je ne te dirais pas ce que j'ai, saleté de fouineur, t'en sais déjà putain de trop ! Bob, qu'est ce qu'on fait d'lui ?

_ Pour l'instant, rien. Je veux écouter son histoire… Et j'espère pour toi qu'elle sera convaincante.

Le jeune homme attaché avala sa salive.

_ Que tout le monde pose son arme, ordonna le maître du navire. Qu'il soit plus détendu.

_ Quoi ?! Mais il n'en est pas question ! Il faut rester sur nos gardes !

C'était Kylar qui venait de parler. Alors qu'autour d'elle, les autres avaient rengainé leur matériel de guerre, elle restait solidement accrochée à ses fleurets. Elle semblait toujours autant en colère contre le clandestin.

_ Bob, je refuse ! Ce sale voleur de bouffe essaie de nous rouler dans la farine, tu vas voir ! Dès qu'il pourra, il demandera à ce qu'on le libère et il nous tuera tous dans le dos avant de se barrer avec toutes nos provisions !

_ Hey ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne ferais jamais ça, je ne tuerais jamais personne ! Je ne peux pas !

_ Ah bon le voleur ? Et pourquoi ? Siffla la jeune femme en se rapprochant de deux pas, lames en avant.

_ Kylar, du calme, murmura doucement Bob.

_ Je ne peux pas à cause de l'autre ! Continua le petit châtain. Celui que vous avez entrevu tout à l'heure, je l'appelle le Psychopathe ! Si je venais à tuer quelqu'un, il deviendrait complètement fou ! C'est le pire de mes esprits !

Le clandestin s'agita contre son tonneau.

_ A cause de lui, et des autres, ma vie est un enfer ! Si je ne fais pas attention, il risque de prendre le contrôle à tout moment pour tout détruire, moi avec !

_ Ton petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi, feula la pirate, silence ! Ou je te tranche !

_ Kylar, détends-toi.

_ M'enfin c'est insensé, ça ! Je vous dis que je n'ai aucunes intentions malveillantes à votre égard ! Je voulais juste quitter le pays !

_ Je suis sûre que c'est le gouvernement qui t'envoie pour nous détruire de l'intérieur ! T'es un espion !

_ Mais non !

_ Je suis certaine du contraire ! T'es un assassin qui est là pour tous nous tuer ! Mais je vais te zigouiller avant !

_ KYLAR, TU TE CALMES !

La brune aux yeux dorés se stoppa net dans son action. Elle avait recommencé à marcher vers le prisonnier, lames pointées vers lui. Sauf que Bob était entre les deux, chose qu'elle avait quelques peu mise de côté. Elle fronça les sourcils, convaincue qu'il l'arrêtait inutilement. Un éclair de défi crépita entre les yeux des deux forbans.

_ Bob, je fais ce qui est nécessaire, laisse-moi passer.

_ Le nécessaire pour quoi ?

_ Pour nous protéger ! Fit-elle en en se frappant le thorax du poing.

_ De ce type attaché à un tonneau ? Sans vouloir être méchant, il m'a pas l'air bien costaud !

_ Hey ! Je vous entends !

_ Qu'importe ! Cria Kylar. Ce mec a fait une chose impardonnable, et je ne passerai jamais l'éponge là-dessus !

Bob et le clandestin haussèrent un sourcil.

_ Impardonnable ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda le brun.

_ J'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait un truc comme ça moi !

La jeune brune bouillonnait.

_ Il a volé à manger ! C'est intolérable !

* * *

 **En effet, c'est totalement intolérable ^^ !**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fais toujours plaisir et ça encourage!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre (qui s'est fait désirer) vous a plu!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Drôle d'histoire

**Salut bonjour bande de Loutres!**

 **Ce chapitre est à l'heure :D**

 **Harmonie: C'est super de voir les clans qui se forment, entre ceux qui veulent tuer Mathieu et ceux qui veulent tuer Kylar XD Faites les paris! Merci de me donner une telle marge de manœuvre pour ton personnage ^^**

 **(Voici les chapitre 11 qui arrive, j'espère juste qu'il ne vous semblera pas comme un cheveu dans la soupe avec ce drame meutrier qui a frappé Paris cette nuit.)**

 **Enjoy les Loutres :3**

* * *

 __ Il a volé à manger ! C'est intolérable !_

* * *

_ Euuuh… Kylar ?

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est… Juste pour ça que tu veux le tuer ?

_ Comment cela, « juste pour ça » !? Il a volé à manger ! Il devrait déjà être mort !

_ Mais j'ai rien volééé !

La plainte énervée du prisonnier interrompit Kylar et Antoine.

_ Vous voulez que je vous explique ce que je fais ici ou merde ?

_ Merde !

_ Non, je souhaite savoir, fit le Capitaine en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille. Donc vous deux, chut.

_ Mais !-

Le chevelu à côté d'elle la dissuada de continuer sa phrase en lui collant sa manche dans le nez. Un grognement étouffé parvint de sous la couche de tissu pendant qu'elle tapait dans le vide.

Le Lennon soupira et reporta son attention vers le clandestin.

_ On t'écoute.

Le petit châtain redevint le centre d'attention, et avala sa salive.

_ J'ai découvert mes autres esprits il y a environ quatre ans. Au début, j'avais juste l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une voix vague dans ma tête, mais c'est vite devenu plusieurs voix bien distinctes, puis des visages que je pouvais leur attribuer… J'avais gardé tout ça secret, et je vivais avec, je me posais pas trop de questions là-dessus.

_ Bah t'aurais ptet dû… marmonna une voix féminine qui n'était plus bloquée par une manche.

_ … Jusqu'au jour où l'autre là, celui que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, a fait son apparition. Physique, j'entends, comme ce qu'il s'est passé ici. C'était il y a un peu plus de neuf mois je dirais il a pris la place de mon esprit et il a contrôlé mon corps pendant environ dix minutes j'étais paniqué, je ne savais ni ce qu'il se passait ni comment y remédier. Et, quand j'ai repris les commandes… J'étais chez les flics, attaché comme maintenant, et entouré de charmants policiers qui m'ont embarqué pour me coller à l'hôpital de Youtube.

_ Et tu en es sorti, de l'hôpital ? Demanda Léonord, des étoiles dans les yeux, très intéressée par l'histoire.

_ Oui, j'ai fait une fugue, il y a moins d'une semaine.

_ Attend quoi, t'es resté neuf mois à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner et tu t'es-

_ Ah non, non, non, je vous arrête tout de suite, monsieur le Capitaine –M'appelle Bob– Oui, Bob, si vous voulez, je n'y étais absolument pas pour me faire soigner ! Ah ça non ! J'y étais parce qu'ils faisaient des expériences sur mon cerveau ! Et sur les autres dans ma tête !

_ Euh, quoi ? C'est légal ça ? Questionna Antoine, qui ne semblait pas en revenir.

_ Officiellement, non, tenir des gens captifs et faire des expériences sur eux contre leur gré, ça l'est pas. Mais ils peuvent très bien faire couler ça avec quelques billets verts…

_ La magie des pots-de-vin ! Fit Seb. Et après c'est nous les ennemis du système.

_ Je préfère encore être la rivale que l'alliée d'un pareil système ! S'écria Mandra. Ils sont pourris de l'intérieur.

_ Mais du coup, tu as fait quoi pendant cette semaine de fuite ? Demanda Léonord, qui ne pensait qu'à l'histoire qui lui était contée.

_ Je me suis caché, j'ai… j'ai volé, j'ai expérimenté la vie de mendiant… Et puis je suis passé sur le port, et je me suis dit que si je montais dans l'un d'entre eux, il pourrait peut être m'emmener loin d'ici, dans un endroit où le gouvernement et les médecins ne pourrait pas me choper !

_ En parlant d'eux, y'a pas de risques qu'ils lancent une alerte ?

_ Ils ne peuvent pas le faire publiquement, ce qu'ils font dans l'ombre n'est même pas sensé exister.

_ Et pourtant si, j'en suis a preuve vivante, soupira le prisonnier.

_ Pas pour longtemps, si tu veux mon avis ! Lança Kylar, venimeuse, en agitant ses lames. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouvent que tu n'es pas juste fou ?

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, puis vers le jeune homme attaché. Ah, oui, elle marquait un point. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait.

Il baissa la tête.

_ Euh, je n'en ai aucune, mais pourquoi mentirai-je à un groupe de personnes qui peut me tuer sans crainte d'alerter quelqu'un, ni de devoir essuyer de quelconques représailles, puisque je n'ai ni famille ni amis ?

_ Orphelin ?

_ Non, ils ont déclaré publiquement que j'étais mort de folie, quant ils m'ont coffrés. Je suis donc un fantôme sans attache.

_ Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as rien à perdre, fit Kylar.

_ Bien joué, c'est ce que je viens de dire ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Silence ! Si tu n'as rien à perdre, tu peux très bien être un assassin venu pour nous tuer tous !

_ Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Si jamais j'en étais un je me serais pas fait prendre comme ça !

_ Il a raison Kylar, continua Seb, et puis il t'aurait tuée dès que tu l'aurait vu…

La jeune énervée marqua une pause. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais ne l'avouerait jamais !

_ Il aurait essayé que c'est moi qui l'aurait tué !

_ Ne sous estime pas les assassins tu veux ? Murmura l'homme en noir.

_ Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Se rattrapa-t-elle. Il ne m'aurait juste pas eu par surprise.

_ … C'est la principale qualité d'un assassin, bien sûr que si il t'aurait eu…

Pendant que les deux continuaient leur important débat, Bob eut un long soupir et se tourna vers le prisonnier qui tirait la même tête que lui.

_ Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

_ Oui, on dirait… Combien t'as d'esprits ?

_ Hein ?

_ Tes esprits, combien y'en a ?

_ Ah, y'a le Psychopathe de tout à l'heure, le môme qui se fait victimiser que j'appelle le Gamin, celui qu'est camé H24, le Hippie, y'a aussi l'ours noir et blanc, qui dit s'appeler le Panda, quoi que ça soit… Eux ce sont les principaux, ce qui viennent souvent.

_ Ah parce qu'en plus t'en a qui prennent des vacances ?

_ Ouais, ceux là ils sont plus nombreux, mais je saurais pas donner un nombre exact. Entre tous je pourrais citer le Redneck, le Curé, y'a un Professeur qui se balade aussi, et puis y'a un Fille…

_ T'as un esprit Fille ? Fit Bob en haussant un sourcil.

_ Hé hé, ouais, je sais pas comment elle est arrivée là… En plus c'est même pas une vrai fille, c'est juste ma voix en plus aigu.

_ T'es chelou.

_ Vous m'apprenez rien, sourit le clandestin.

Le Capitaine parut pensif.

_ Bon, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi…

_ Euh, si c'est pas trop vous d'mander j'aimerais éviter de rester seul avec la miss brune, là…

_ Si on fait ça je donne pas cher de ta peau mon garçon, objecta Bob.

_ Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je voudrais éviter que ça arrive.

Les deux regardèrent silencieusement les deux pirates qui s'engueulaient – non, qui débattaient on va dire – en face d'eux, entouré des autres membres de l'équipage, souriants et amusés de ce qu'il se passait.

_ A part te planquer dans les soutes, tu sais faire quoi ? Demanda soudainement Bob au jeune homme attaché.

_ Hein ? Un peu n'importe quoi, je suis doué en rien mais correct en tout.

_ Ce qui veut dire ?

_ Que je sais un peu tout faire. Un peu.

_ Et tu sais t'battre ?

_ Me battre ? Non, moi je suis pas violent. Mais c'est pas le cas de l'autre taré dans ma tête.

Le maître du navire rehaussa un sourcil.

_ Comment tu le sais ? Tu l'as déjà vu faire ?

_ … Oui, en quelque sorte. Des fois ils prennent ma place, mais des fois ils sont… C'est comme s'il étaient à côté de moi et qu'ils me conseillaient et me montraient comment faire. Du coup je parle tout seul et j'ai l'air con.

_ Tu peux interagir avec eux ?

_ Ouais, à peu près.

_ Intéressant. Donc tu va dire à l'autre taré que s'il re-menace mon équipage il va finir avec des dents en moins.

_ Stop stop stop ! Ça servira à rien, de un parce qu'il n'aura pas peur et de deux parce que c'est mon corps !

_ Mmmh. Pas drôle.

_ Tu comptais vraiment lui casser les dents ?!

_ Bah oui.

Le châtain semblait scandalisé par la suffisance du Capitaine.

_ Mais il te laissera jamais faire ! Non, tu te tais !

Il s'agita contre son tonneau.

_ Silence !

_ Hey, tu m'parles pas comme ça, grinça le Lennon.

_ Non non, je parle à l'autre taré ! Cet idiot veut vous montrer qu'il sait se battre et ça il n'en est pas question !

_ Hein ?

Le prisonnier secoua la tête, comme pour faire partir cet esprit dérangeant.

_ Non non non non ! Je ne sais pas me battre, il n'en est pas question.

_ Eh petit, et si moi j'accepte et que je gagne, est-ce qu'il jurera de laisser mon équipage tranquille ?

* * *

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;3**

 **N'hésitez pas à me transmettre tout ça par review!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Bateau Fighter

**Salut bonjour bande de Loutres!**

 **Je suis en retard, je sais ._. Ne me lancez pas de petits cailloux s'il vous plait!**

 **J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire une scène que certains d'entre vous avaient l'air d'attendre avec impatience, la baston à coups de poings entre Bob et Mathieu!**

 **Je vous laisse donc savourer, enjoy :3** **!**

* * *

 __ Oh-oh-oh, mais c'est qu'il en a dans le pantalon celui-là…_

_ Silence !

_ _T'énerves pas comme ça gamin, ça m'excite ! Je veux me battre contre ce type._

_ Hey, tu m'parles pas comme ça.

_ Non non, je parle à l'autre taré ! Cet idiot veut vous montrer qu'il sait se battre et ça il n'en est pas question !

_ _Oh que si gamin !_

_ Hein ?

_ _Dégages, dégages, dégages…_

 __ Non mon mignon, j'ai dit baston._

_ Non non non non ! Je ne sais pas me battre, il n'en est pas question.

_ Eh petit, et si moi j'accepte et que je gagne, est-ce qu'il jurera de laisser mon équipage tranquille ?

_ _Haha ! Ce type me plait ! Il porte ses c-_

_ NON ! J'ai pas un physique de bastonneur et je ne sais manier aucune arme !

_ Oh, si t'acceptes et que tu gagnes, je te libérerais.

 __ Allez gamin, dis oui sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge. Sans ta petite autorisation._

_ Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai pas l'avantage.

_ _Rhaaa, mais on s'en fout de ça ! Si c'est moi qui m'en occupe, je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_ Silence !

 __ T'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête gamin, tu ne m'laisse pas le choix…_

_ Quoi ?! Mais n-

Les yeux du clandestin se vidèrent une seconde, et un mauvais sourire naquit sur son visage.

_ Haha… Me revoilà… On va discuter contrat, toi et moi.

_ T'es pas vraiment en position pour demander quoi que ce soit, maugréa Bob, le regard froid. Et n'oublies pas que je sais comment te faire dégager de là…

_ Je n'oublie pas… Mais si tu me frappes moi, tu frappes aussi Mathieu…

_ Mathieu ? C'est comme ça … qu'il s'appelle ?

_ C'est comme ça qu'on s'appelle tous, en un sens. Mais c'est plus le sien que le nôtre, j'avoue.

_ Rien à battre, fit sèchement le Capitaine. Si je gagne, tu devras jurer que tu ne t'approcheras pas des filles de mon équipage.

_ Ah, donc j'ai le droit pour les garçons, susurra le Psychopathe, l'air sournois. (et un peu pervers, disons ce qui est)

_ NI DES GARÇONS.

_ Mauvais joueur…

_ Et tu devras aussi laisser le contrôle à Mathieu.

_ Contrôle que je pourrais reprendre quand je le souhaiterais.

_ Et d'où je te jerterais à coup d'arpions dans le ventre, comme la dernière fois.

_ Tss… Et si je gagne gamin, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? Sourit l'esprit, mauvais.

Bob soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un mauvais sourire également figé sur son visage.

_ Si jamais tu arrives à gagner, si jamais, insista-t-il, je te laisserais partir dès que nous arriverons à Aycity.

_ Quoi, c'est tout ?

_ N'en espère pas trop, c'est toi prisonnier ici, lui rappela le brun.

_ Oh, je sais, mais lorsque je te tiendrais, Capitaine de ce bateau, au bout de mon épée, à ce moment-là j'aurais le choix de te tuer ou de me contenter de ce contrat…

_ Hey, qui a parlé d'un duel à l'épée ? Nous allons faire ça comme des vrais hommes, à la force de nos poings.

_ Pas de soucis, je suis fort dans ce domaine-là aussi… Donc, si je gagne.

_ T'as des revendications à faire ?

_ Ouais gamin, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Aycity, je veux pouvoir aller là où je veux, chambres et cuisine comprises.

_ Rêves pas. Vire les chambres et la cuisine et là, on sera quitte.

_ Tss, j'peux à la rigueur comprendre pour les chambres, quoi que ça m'emmerde bien, mais la cuisine ?

_ Kylar te tuerais, et là toute les muscles et les armes du monde ne pourront rien faire pour l'arrêter…

_ Haha, tu marque un point gamin. Bon, je suis d'accord pour cet arrangement… Même si je suis perdant dans l'affaire.

_ Et tu seras aussi le perdant de ce combat OH ! Les enfants ! Un peu d'attention s'il vous plait !

Bob tapa dans ses mains et les autres se tournèrent vers lui, qui interrompait Kylar, la Mandra, Gauvain et Seb dans leur débat passionné sur la situation des pirates à leur époque. ('Me demandez pas comment ils en sont arrivés à parler de ça, je ne sais pas non plus.)

_ Bon, l'autre psycho-pervero-taré et moi avons trouvés un accord ! On va se foutre sur la gueule !

_ De quoi ? Et pour quelle raison ?

_ Pour la raison toute simple que si je gagne, ce-dit gros taré laissera le voleur de bouffe, qui entre autre se nomme Mathieu, et qu'il nous emmerdera pas pendant le voyage.

Les autres se rapprochèrent, sauf Kylar qui refusa catégoriquement de se rapprocher du jeune homme attaché.

_ Ok, fit le Lennon, le combat prend fin dès que l'un de nous deux se retrouve au sol et y reste pendant plus de cinq secondes, même s'il est tombé tout seul. Les coups au visage sont interdits, pareil pour l'entrejambe, parce que c'est traître. Mon cher équipage va former un cercle et ce sera les limites du terrain où on se battra. Des questions ?

_ Non gamin, c'était clair.

_ Parfait.

Il y eu un sifflement près du bras de Mathieu, et les cordes furent coupées par le sabre de Bob. Il esquissa un sourire encore plus mauvais en se levant, sous un certain regard fusillant.

_ Attends, quoi ?! Tu le libères ?

_ Il va pas se battre avec les bras liés à un tonneau, Kylar.

_ Mais… Il va nous faire un coup bas ! J'en suis sûre !

_ Et bah à ce moment-là il se prendra ma main dans la face et ça le calmera.

_ Et on lui pètera la gueule si nécessaire, bordel ! Rajouta Fred. Un peu de baston générale n'a jamais tué personne… Euh, personne ou presque !

Cela arracha un petit rire à la jeune femme, qui tenta tant bien que mal de le dissimuler. La Mandra lui tapa alors l'épaule.

_ Tu vois, si jamais il tentait de faire quelque chose, il serait tout de suite arrêté par cette bande de combattants, et nous serons de la partie aussi !

_ Oh, mais c'est vrai ça ! S'il fait une connerie, j'aurai le droit de le tuer ?

_ D'essayer de le tuer, d'essayer, tempéra Bob, je te stopperais sûrement avant.

_ Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? S'insurgea la pirate, qui voulait sa petite vengeance.

_ Pour avoir la satisfaction de le faire moi-même !

_ Sans vouloir vous couper dans votre petite discussion, je suis toujours là, je ne n'ai pour l'instant rien fait… Susurra le clandestin, qui se craquait les doigts en se dégourdissant les jambes.

_ Pour l'instant ouais, grogna Kylar, je vais te faire faire une bêtise !

_ Mais oui Kylar, mais oui ! Soupira le maître du navire.

Le brun se plaça dans le cercle qui avait été formé, bras croisés.

_ Je t'attends, le taré. Prêt ?

Le jeune châtain se plaça devant lui, poings levés en posture de défense.

_ Oui, je suis prêt gamin.

Le Capitaine se mit également en garde.

_ Gauvain, tu nous donne le top départ, c'est toi l'arbitre.

_ Ok ! Attention messieurs, vous êtes prêts ?

_ Euh, ils ont déjà répondus à cette question, remarqua Léonord.

_ Silence, c'est pour la forme. En garde, c'est parti !

Le silence se fit suite à cela. Les deux combattants se jaugeaient. Bob esquissa un mouvement d'épaule, immédiatement perçu par Mathieu qui bondit vers lui. L'autre l'esquiva par la gauche et lui colla un coup de coude entre les omoplates. Le psychopathe bascula en avant, mais eut le réflexe de plonger en roulade et de se redresser illico, refaisant face à son adversaire.

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de se stabiliser, glissant devant lui, et lui balança son poing dans l'estomac. Le clandestin cracha un juron en se rattrapant aux épaules du Capitaine, et lui mit un violent coup de boule. Bob chancela sous le choc, pendant que le petit se remettait sur pieds. Autour d'eux, les membres de l'équipage gardaient les yeux rivés sur leur Capitaine.

_ Alors, provoqua le voleur de bouffe, qu'est c'que t'attends ?

Le maître du navire émit un grognement, de nouveau face à son ennemi. Ennemi qui fit un pas vers lui, ses poings serrés protégeant le désagréable sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Le Lennon se redressa, l'esprit de nouveau clair. Il garda ses bras ballant, laissant toutes ses ouvertures à nu. Mathieu se jeta sur l'occasion, ainsi que sur Bob. Il allait le heurter, coude en avant, quand sa cible dévia lui le bras d'une paume. Le psychopathe, emporté par son élan, sut à cet instant qu'il avait fait une connerie. L'onde de choc qui percuta ses côtes le lui confirma. Il fut projeté sur le côté, tremblant sur ses faibles appuis, un cri de douleur s'échappant de sa bouche. Le brun entreprit alors de le tabasser copieusement, pour le faire tomber au sol.

_ Alors, on sourit plus ? Siffla Bob sans s'arrêter de frapper. Sors de là, Mathieu, arrête ce combat ou je te pète une dent !

Sous la pluie de coups, le taré ne semblait prompt ni à chuter, ni à laisser sa place.

_ Je ne le laisserai jamais faire gamin, rêve pas ! Il ne reviendra que si tu me bats !

_ Et c'est le cas !

_ Cries pas victoire trop vite !

Le Capitaine eut un éclat de rire alors que le petit ployait sous ses baffes. Cependant il refusait toujours de tomber ou d'abandonner, restant un genou au sol, bras au dessus de la tête. Le clandestin sentit alors que la cadence infernale des coups de Bob ralentissait. Il faiblissait, c'était sa chance. Mathieu envoya ses deux poings liés dans le menton du brun qui le reçut de plein fouet. Cela eut pour effet de stopper totalement les attaques, permettant au châtain de se redresser. Les genoux du Lennon fléchirent, faisant tomber le brun, qui, accroupi au sol, mit les mains par terre pour soulever son corps et propulsa ses bottes dans les chevilles du voleur, qui ne put l'éviter.

Il fut fauché. Son corps pencha d'un seul bloc sur le côté, ses bras cherchant frénétiquement un point d'accroche inexistant, et il s'affala sur le bois lustré du Skyrim. Bob bondit vivement au dessus de lui, le plaquant dos aux planches, le poignet sur la gorge. Son autre bras maintint son homologue couvert de guêtres, tandis qu'un de ses talons écrasait au sol la seconde main du clandestin, qui hurlait de rage.

_ GAUVAIN, gueula Lennon, LE DECOMPTE !

Le pirate arbitre leva la main, doigts tendus.

_ Cinq !

Quatre !

_ T'as pas le droit ! Lâche-moi !

_ Trois !

_ Oh que si j'ai l'droit !

_ Deux !

Un !

_ JE REFUUUSE !

Gauvain abaissa le bras.

_ ZERO ! BOB A GAGNE !

* * *

 **Et c'est sur une fin comme celle-là que je vous laisse, je suis un monstre :p**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Retour à la normale

**Salut à vous les Loutres!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien, avec l'approche des fêtes de fin d'années ^^**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, le chapitre maudit, mwaha*SBAFF***

 **Allez, enjoy!**

* * *

Non. Non, ce n'étais pas possible. Pas réalisable. Il ne pouvait pas être ici. Pas _là_. Pas dans cette position de faiblesse. C'était impossible. Pas lui ! Il n'était pas l'autre Gamin, merde ! Non ! Lui, il était le Psychopathe de service, le Fou, le … le Patron quoi ! Il n'était tout simplement pas normal qu'il se retrouve ainsi !

… Et pourtant.

Il avait été vaincu. Lui, le Patron sadique régnant dans la tête de Mathieu. Il avait perdu contre ce Capitaine pirate, qui le maintenait toujours au sol. Le Taré ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il grommela, avec toute la haine qu'il accumulait lentement dans la voix :

_ Je ne peux pas avoir perdu…

_ Désolé mon grand, mais si. J'ai gagné, répondit l'autre. Respecte ta parole maintenant. Laisse Mathieu reprendre le dessus.

_ …

Le vaincu fit une mauvaise grimace, blessé à vif dans sa fierté.

_ … On se reverra gamin, je te le promets… Et à ce moment-là tu comprendras qu'on ne rigole pas avec le Patron…

Le Lennon haussa un sourcil.

_ Le Patron ?

Les yeux du clandestin se vidèrent une seconde et ses sourcils froncés au possible se muèrent dans une expression de douleur subite.

_ Argh ! Ah, t'y es pas allé d'main morte ! Lâche-moi ! Cria la voix étouffée de Mathieu, le vrai, la gorge coincée sous l'avant-bras de Bob.

_ T'es le vrai Mathieu de base ? Demanda le gagnant, pas tout à fait sûr.

_ Oui ! Laisse-moi respirer s'te plait !

Il se releva et permit au petit de remplir se poumons d'air. Il se massa la gorge et les côtes, jurant intérieurement, assis au sol.

_ J'ai super mal, l'autre Taré n'a pas une once de respect pour moi…

Devant lui apparut deux jambes féminines. Il leva le nez et soupira.

_ AHAHAH ! Le Capitaine t'a éclaté ! T'es nul!

_ C'était pas moi, c'était un de mes esprits-

_ T'aurais clairement pas fait mieux ! De toute façon, Bob est trop fort pour toi !

_ Kylar, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers son Capitaine, qui la fixait d'un œil sévère.

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Arrête de l'enfoncer, tu veux ?

_ Mmh.

Elle s'écarta en bougonnant, et le prisonnier se leva.

_ Bon, comme tu l'as juré, ton pote cinglé a interdiction de toucher à mon équipage.

_ C'pas mon pote.

_ Qui qu'il soit pour toi il est dans ta tête, donc on est obligé de se le coltiner. Et je ne compte pas le laisser vivre sa vie sur MON bateau. Qu'est ce que tu sais faire d'utile, garçon ?

_ D'utile ? Questionna le plus petit, sur un navire tu veux dire ?

_ Bah oui, pas dans une ferme. Toi non plus tu vas pas buller jusqu'à la prochaine ville, fit Bob dans un sourire narquois.

_ Bin, je sais cuisiner, un peu, et puis la vaisselle je devrais pas avoir trop de mal à la faire… Enfin si, vous êtes quand même nombreux ! Je sais un peu tout faire.

_ Et tes capacités physiques ? Les tiennes, je veux dire, parce que le Patron frappe plutôt correct, mais question rapidité des déplacements c'est pas du tout ça, mais alors pas du tout ! S'amusa le brun.

_ Je dois être tout le contraire de lui alors. Ma puissance de frappe doit pas être très élevée, par contre je cours très vite et suis plutôt agile. Et j'ai un meilleur équilibre que lui, aussi. Nettement. Je suis pas une brique moi.

Quelques personnes pouffèrent autour d'eux. Bob frappa dans ses mains, l'air décidé.

_ Et bah tu aideras à la cuisine, et à la descente des voiles ! Quelqu'un à une objection ? Excepté Kylar ?

Tout le monde fit non de la tête, sourire aux lèvres (sauf Kylar, évidemment). Ce petit gars semblait plutôt amusant et plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Antoine s'approcha alors du jeune clandestin, et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

_ Bon, t'es plus petit que moi, mais on devrait pouvoir te trouver quelque chose à ta taille, parce que tu vas pas passer la nuit, vêtu comme ça…

Le prisonnier considéra ses « vêtements ».

_ Eh… Oui, en effet. Merci ?

_ Je m'appelle Antoine. Enchanté.

Les deux se serrèrent la main.

_BOB ! Attention ! Ils font des alliances ! Ils vont se rebelleeeeeer !

_ Kylar, putain !

Les rire éclatèrent autour d'eux pendant que la jeune pirate piquait sa crise de colère en secouant Bob.

* * *

Au pas de la cabine d'Antoine, le prisonnier attendait en frissonnant, au côté d'un Fred pas bavard, assigné à sa surveillance, pour « éviter qu'il tente un truc de louche digne de l'espion qu'il est ». Merci Kylar, ça fait toujours plaisir. Après la frayeur de sa capture et l'adrénaline du combat, il commençait à ressentir la température assez basse de cette nuit déjà bien avancée. Il attendait donc, avec une certaine impatience, les habits que le chevelu lui avait promis de trouver.

Près de lui, son surveillant très utile semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ou alors il dormait debout les yeux ouverts, Mathieu n'arrivait pas trop à savoir. Dans sa tête, le Psychopathe avait comme disparu, il était sûrement parti récupérer/bouder suite à son affrontement avec le Capitaine du navire.

_ J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai trouvé qui pourrait être à ta taille, mec.

Le châtain leva le nez vers le jeune homme, qui lui tendait une pile un peu informe de vêtement.

_ Merci !

_ Ah, et commence par mettre ça, en attendant qu'on te trouve où te poser, ajouta Antoine en lui tendant un manteau semblable au sien, mais avec des reflets bleus.

Le clandestin ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois et enfila avec bonheur la veste. Trop grande, la veste, mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait beaucoup moins froid à présent. Il prit sa pile, réveilla Fred, et le suivit avec la masse capillaire humaine jusqu'à la cabine du Capitaine.

_ Entrez ! Cria le Maître du navire quant ils toquèrent à la porte. Ah ah ah ! Il te l'aurait fallu deux tailles en dessous, ce manteau !

_ Ah ah ah… Grinça Mathieu en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cabine plus grande que les autres, avec un bureau et quelques armoires en plus. Le Lennon était assis en tailleur sur son fauteuil, une carte sous les yeux.

_ Venez par là les gars, venez voir, fit-il en agitant la main vers eux.

_ On la connait, c'te carte à la con, Bob, informa Fred en jetant un coup d'œil sur le papier.

_ Vous oui, mais lui non.

_ Attends, tu veux montrer une carte aussi précieuse que celle-là au clandestin ? Euh, à Mathieu je veux dire ?

_ Bien sûr.

Les deux membres de l'équipage firent une jolie facepalm. Bob eut un éclat de rire face à leur réaction et s'expliqua plus simplement.

_ Je pense que Mathieu pourrait nous aider à trouver cette Arme.

_ HEIN ?

Les trois voix mêlées répondirent en même temps.

_ De… De… Chercher une arme ? Moi ? Mais je vous ai dit que ne savais en manier aucune.

_ Rien à faire ! J'ai pas besoin que tu sache t'en servir, juste que tu nous aide à la trouver. T'as rien qui ne te retient nulle part, si je ne m'abuse.

_ Bin… Oui…

_ Et ta famille, ducon ? Demanda Fred.

_ Ils n'ont pas cherché à me retrouver pendant mes neuf mois d'enferment, et maintenant je suis sensé être mort. Donc je n'ai pas de famille, fit platement le clandestin. Et pis je ne les aimais pas, et c'était réciproque.

Bob se leva et se plaça devant le prisonnier, à qui il tendit la carte.

_ Alors mon garçon, prêt à nous suivre dans cette Quête ? Sache que ça fera de toi un potentiel membre de l'équipage, voir à part entière.

Le châtain dut réfléchir une demi-seconde, au moins, puis annonça, un grand sourire sur le visage.

_ C'est d'accord !

Ils se serrèrent symboliquement la main.

_ Bon, bah reste plus qu'à expliquer ça à Kylar maint'nant ! Fit Antoine.

* * *

 **En effet les gars, bon courage pour faire passer ça auprès de mademoiselle XD**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Première escale en vue

**Salut bonjour bande de Loutres!**

 **Avant de vous laissez lire je voudrais juste vous remercier de tout mon cœur, pour tout le soutien que vous pouvez m'apporter avec vos reviews, vos critiques et vos éclats de rire :'3 Merci à vous tous! Merci de soutenir cette histoire qui commence à ressembler à un film de Sergio Leone XD Treize chapitres et la quête n'a même pas commencée, sincèrement, vous avez la foi. Tout plein de keur sur vous pour cela :D**

 **Suzyange: Merci de ta review :3 ! Ton message de soutien m'a fait chaud au cœur! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de laisser une marque de ton passage si souvent.**

 **Allez bande de Loutres, enjoy!**

* * *

Antoine se sentait pousser des ailes.

Comprenez par là qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite qu'aujourd'hui. Hier soir, avant de pouvoir aller dormir, enfin, il s'était vu confier une mission d'une immense importance. « Grâce » à son intelligente réflexion, Bob il avait donné l'ordre d'annoncer à Kylar le nouveau statut de futur prochain membre potentiel à l'essai du Skyrim de Mathieu. La classe, ce titre. En bon garçon qu'il était, il a bien sûr accepté, pensant que la jeune femme allait crier un coup, mais qu'elle lâcherait l'affaire au bout de quelques jours, en voyant que le Capitaine ne laisserait pas tomber. La bonne idée.

Antoine, à ce moment précis, avait laissé un minuscule détail lui échapper, pas grand-chose, un rien, une broutille ! Il ne connaissait juste _pas_ Kylar lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Fred avait laissé une toux le prendre lorsqu'il avait accepté avec un grand sourire. Bon, trop tard, mais il comprenait.

Par cette fraîche matinée, il courrait donc pour sa vie et ses cheveux injustement menacés. Une voix forte et menaçante lui intima d'accélérer encore plus.

_ JE VAIS T'FAIRE BOUFFER TES LUNETTES ! REVIENS !

_ Mais moi j'y suis pour rien !

Le jeune homme esquiva dans un « Pardon ! » la jeune Léonord qui par malheur passait sur le pont à ce moment-là, et continua sa course en zigzag. Il monta à la proue, contourna le gouvernail et fut tenté d'aller se réfugier sur la figure de proue. Il se ravisa très vite, se souvenant que le temps qu'il grimpe sur le mat de beaupré ** _(1)_** , la brune l'aurait déjà chopé et éventré pour l'information qu'il lui avait transmis quelques minutes auparavant. Elle bondit devant le cabestan, le bloquant contre la rambarde. Le volant de bois et les quelques mètres qu'il y avait entre eux étaient les seuls secours qu'avait le jeune homme, vu que Léonord, apparemment la seule réveillée aussi tôt qu'eux, était retournée à l'intérieur. Il tendit les mains devant lui, comme pour arrêter la jeune pirate. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils avec un mauvais sourire.

_ T'as fait une connerie ! T'es coincé maint'nant !

_ T'avais pourtant dit que t'allais pas t'énerver, j'avais prévenu que tu allais pas trop apprécier !

_ Ah, mais je suis pas énervée ! Je suis TOTALEMENT HORS DE MOI !

_ Ah en effet ça n'a rien à voir !

Aucun des deux ne bougeait à présent. Lui savait que s'il esquissait un pas sur la gauche ou la droite, elle lui bondirait aussitôt dessus et le lapiderait. Elle pensait presque la même chose, si elle bougeait vers un côté, il en profiterait pour fuir de l'autre.

_ Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi d'abord ? C'est pas moi qui en ai pris la décision !

La pirate haussa un sourcil.

_ Et alors ?

_ Bin, bin… C'est pas sur moi qu'il faut taper !

_ Bah si !

Antoine haussa lui aussi un sourcil, cherchant l'ironie dans sa voix.

_ … C'que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Je ne comprends pas ta logique.

_ M'enfin, réfléchis cinq secondes ! Je ne suis pas assez folle pour aller affronter Bob non plus !

_ Ah. Oui ça se tient, fit le chevelu en se frottant le menton. Il n'empêche que je suis juste un messager moi !

_ Et alors ?

Bon, là, il entendit clairement l'ironie. Toujours à la bourre celle-là.

_ Bah et alors je suis pas un punching-ball, merci !

_ Mais moi j'ai envie de taper sur quelque chose, et Gauvain est pas encore levé ! Et en plus c'est toi qui m'a appris cette nouvelle catastrophique, alors assume tes actes !

_ Mes actes !? Mais what ! T'as vraiment un grain ! J'ai fait que passer le mot moi !

Antoine commençait vraiment à regretter d'avoir accepter cette mission. Vraiment. Il perçut alors un mouvement derrière la jeune fille, mouvement qui s'avéra être sa porte de sortie.

_ Holà, c'est quoi ce bazar ?

_ Fanta !

Kylar se retourna et Antoine en profita pour disparaître à l'aide d'une technique de substitution ninja. Le Second se frotta les yeux, soudainement très fatigué alors qu'il venait de se lever, comprenant rapidement la situation.

_ Kylar, tu veux bien arrêter d'essayer de tuer Antoine ?

_ Non ! Il faut que je tape sur quelque chose !

_ Tu peux aller chercher un vrai punching-ball aussi, on a une salle d'arme prévue pour ça.

_ Mais c'est moins marrant ! S'écria-t-elle. Ça réagit pas et ne se défend pas !

Les deux hommes soupirèrent.

_ Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, on va bientôt apercevoir Aycity, donc allez réveiller les autres, s'il vous plait.

Le chevelu ne fut que trop content de pouvoir s'éloigner de Kylar, et fila donc vers le couloir des garçons. Elle lança un regard foudroyant au Second qui l'ignora proprement. Ce dernier se dirigea vers cabine du Capitaine, qui l'attendait, à son bureau, feuilletant distraitement le vieux journal qui les avait forcés à quitter Youtube précipitamment. En voyant le porteur de lunettes entrer, il se redressa.

_ Alors ? Quelle est l'ampleur des dégâts ? Demanda-t-il.

_ T'es vache d'avoir donné cette mission à Antoine quand même… Je ne serais pas intervenu qu'il se serait fait scalper.

_ C'est pour qu'il s'habitue à la rude vie sur les mers ! S'esclaffa le supérieur. Allez, dans deux jours elle le laissera tranquille.

_ Espérons.

Le Second s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres de la pièce et observa la brume matinale.

_ Nous sommes proche du port je pense qu'on devrait être en sécurité pour quelques heures, si on reste discrets. On refera les stocks et on repartira presque tout de suite, c'est ça ?

_ Exact. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire à Aycity, et notre Quête risque de prendre un bon moment, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps à faire du tourisme.

Fanta hocha la tête vers son Capitaine et re rapprocha de lui, s'écartant de la vitre.

_ L'équipage va être réuni sur le pont dans quelques instants.

_ Et bien on va s'en servir pour leur expliquer les précautions à prendre. Tu t'en charges ? Je vais m'occuper de l'accostage.

_ Oui monsieur, fit le Second.

Bob se leva et accompagna son ami dehors, où les autres les attendaient. Ils avaient eu le réflexe de prendre leurs capes sombres, ce qui était un bon point, sur lequel Fanta se promit de les féliciter. Il remarqua également le petit jeu de Mathieu, Antoine et Kylar, les deux premiers se déplaçant rapidement sur le pont pour éviter tout contact (qui pourrait certainement s'avérer fatal) avec la troisième. En voyant les deux hommes sortir de la cabine, l'équipage s'approcha d'eux. Le Capitaine les salua, et leur fit un bref topo :

_ Les enfants, on est bientôt à Aycity, notre première destination ! On ne s'y arrêtera pas longtemps, donc c'est ce cher Fanta qui va s'occuper de la répartition des rôles ! Si on me cherche je serais à la poupe, en train de diriger ce tas de bois J'aimerais éviter de finir écrasé contre les murs du port !

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa, laissant la parole au Second. Il s'avança.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, voilà ce que nous allons faire. Comme l'a si bien dit Bob, nous avons peu de temps, alors nous ne pouvons pas en perdre. Je vois que vous avez pris vos capes, c'est super.

_ On les enfile maintenant ? Demanda Léonord, qui l'avait déjà sur le dos.

_ Vous n'êtes pas obligés, mais personne ne descendra sans l'avoir mise, c'est trop risqué, avec cette nouvelle décision du gouvernement. Vous risqueriez de vous faire attraper. Parlez au moins de personnes possibles, vendez chèrement vos informations. N'oubliez pas de marchander aussi, nous ne sommes pas Crésus. Plus discrets nous serons, moins d'ennuis nous auront.

Quelques personnes hochèrent la tête, et Fanta checka sa liste mentale. Il avait déjà prévu quoi donner à faire à qui.

_ Donc, reprit-il, Gauvain, Kylar et Seb, vous vous occupez de compléter les stocks de rations et de munitions.

_ Pas de problèmes, lança Gauvain, je vais voir dans les cales ce dont on a besoin en priorité.

_ Dracéna, comme d'habitude, tu cherches les nouvelles cartes et tous les bulletins météo utiles.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait, fit-elle simplement.

Léonord leva la main.

_ Je peux l'accompagner ? Je n'aime pas me balader seule en ville.

_ Bien sûr, fit la principale intéressée. Une aide est toujours la bienvenue.

_ Nahira et Mandra, vous, vous allez explorer le bateau pour trouver ce que qui aurait besoin d'être remplacé, comme les cordes, les planches, les pièces de métal… Vous faites une petite liste et vous filez à la soute pour voir s'il nous reste des stocks. Le cas échéant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

_ D'accord, on s'en occupe ! J'ai déjà un bon visuel de l'état du bateau, informa la Mandragore, ça sera vite fait.

Fanta se tourna ensuite vers Fred, Antoine et Mathieu, qui ne s'étaient toujours pas vus assignés à une tâche à remplir.

_ Fred, Antoine, vous allez vous occuper de la vérification des canons. Et toi aussi Mathieu, tu vas en profiter pour nous montrer e que tu sais faire.

_ Y'a des canons sur le navire ?

_ Oui Antoine. Et plein d'autres armes.

_ Bah putain, je les ai pas vus moi, ajouta le Grenier.

_ Et pourtant, ils sont sous vos pieds les gars, fit Gauvain en montrant le plancher.

Le chevelu résista à la tentation de regarder le sol, histoire de pas avoir l'air trop débile. Mathieu pensa à la même chose.

_ Dès que nous serons à quai, vous pourrez vous éparpiller, et vous aurez grand maximum six à huit heures pour revenir, ce qui est amplement suffisant, à mon humble avis. Que tout ceux qui ont quelque chose à faire sur le Skyrim se mettent au boulot Antoine, Fred, Mathieu, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer quoi faire et où.

Le Second fit demi-tour, pour se diriger l'endroit où étaient entreposés les canons, et fut suivi par les trois hommes. L'assassin et la jeune femme aux yeux fendus partirent rejoindre Gauvain dans les soutes, tandis que Kylar et Mandra filèrent vérifier les zones qui aurait besoin de réparations. Les autres se rapprochèrent des rambardes, pour scruter la ville dont les contours se dessinaient progressivement dans la brume du matin qui s'évaporait doucement.

* * *

 ** _(1)_** Il s'agit du mât incliné qui forme une sorte de nez pointu sur un bateau, juste au dessus de la figure de proue.

.

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D !**


	15. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est moi

_._

 _(Suite à une petite discussion avec une amie qui m'est chère et qui lit cette histoire, je suis ses conseils et donne des nouvelles. Chose que d'habitude je ne fais qu'en revenant pour de bon. Remerciez-la, ou pas.) Bonne lecture._

 _._

 _Salut bonjour à tous pour ce chapitre qui n'en est pas un._

 _Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois que La Quête de l'Arme Maudite voir le reste du compte n'a pas été mis à jour. Et avant d'essayer de m'assassiner laissez-moi vous expliquer cette absence digne d'une mauvaise blague._

 _Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite de l'histoire. Je rassure ceux qui pourraient s'en inquiéter, il n'est pas question d'arrêter cette fic, de une parce que j'y tiens assez, de deux parce que je n'aime pas revenir sur mes promesses. J'ai dit que j'écrirais une fiction, et j'écrirais une fiction, que diable._

 _._

 _En premier lieu, mon principal obstacle, toujours présent actuellement, c'est le boulot. Mes cours me bouffent mon temps libre, c'est hallucinant. Je pense que la majorité d'entre vous connaissent ça, mais le fait est que nous sommes tous obligés de faire passer le travail avant les loisirs. Et c'est pas mal ennuyant, on ne se le cachera pas._

 _Seconde chose, j'ai eu un passage à blanc. Comme ça, pouf. Plus envie d'écrire alors que j'avais les idées toutes prêtes dans la tête. Embêtant. Je lisais (il m'est arrivé de laisser un signe dans les commentaires, mais c'est rare, j'en suis désolée), mais je n'étais pas capable de me remettre derrière mon écran et de me dire « Aujourd'hui, j'écris. »._

 _Et troisième et dernière point, une déprime pour couronner le tout. Pas besoin j'espère de vous faire une description, vous voyez tous à quoi ça ressemble, donc je passerais vite dessus. Elle a duré environ une semaine, mais c'est fini. J'ai de la chance d'avoir de bons amis sur qui je peux compter._

 _._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous n'avez pas eu l'envie de lire, ce que je peux comprendre, sachez juste que le prochain chapitre sortira un jour, mais il sortira._

 _Je ne donne pas de date, et vous informe d'un petit détail, une amélioration du système._

 _Ma camarade, celle qui m'a fait écrire ceci, compte m'aider à mettre le prochain chapitre sur pieds. Je resterai l'écrivaine, mais elle sera là et m'aidera pour les plus et les compléments. Si ça marche et vous plait, nous continueront comme ça._

 _Voilà, ce texte est une pierre presque brute, à peine retaillée limite orale. Je n'ai pas voulu retoucher le texte, donc si vous en voyez pardonnez les fautes qui auraient pu m'échapper._

 _._

 _Sur ce je vous remercie tous et toutes d'être encore là, je m'excuse d'être restée silencieuse aussi longtemps (même si j'ai laissé quelques reviews par-ci par-là), mais cette période se referme petit à petit et je reviens parmi vous. Et vous allez douiller bande de Loutres :3 !_

 _._


	16. Chapter 15 - Aycity!

**Salut salut à tous;**

 **Après beaucoup trop de temps sans signe de vie sur ce site je reviens avec un chapitre un peu plus que les autres de LQDAM. Je m'excuse pour toute cette attente.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis de retour, et pas pour plomber l'ambiance! Envoyez le nouveau chapitre!**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture bande de Loutres!**

* * *

Après s'être un peu baladées dans toutes les pièces du bateau, Nahira et la Mandragore avaient répertorié quelles pièces avaient besoin d'être remplacées, et quels stocks avaient besoin d'être reconstitués. Des clous, quelques planches de bois, deux-trois outils (Toutes les blagues sur Bob le Bricoleur sont annulées à partir _de_ _maintenant. Chutez-vous._ ). Lorsqu'ils seraient à quai, les deux jeunes femmes dirigeraient leurs recherches vers les boutiques proches des carrières, pour trouver des articles de bricolage. L'objectif était simple, faire vite et bien. Aycity leur était totalement inconnue et leur temps limité, elles ne pouvaient pas trop se permettre de faire du shopping ou des visites guidées. Les deux avaient revêtu leurs capes sombres, et faisaient leurs estimations sur le pont, voyant les hautes tours de la ville côtière percer les nuages, pas si loin devant eux.

A quelques pas d'elles attendaient Dracéna et Léonord, la plus grande des deux connaissant déjà toutes les cartes qu'il y avait à bord du navire. Elle savait facilement reconnaître une bonne carte d'une escroquerie, et avait même commencé à en tracer de son côté, en fonction des lieux qu'ils avaient déjà visités. La plus jeune, d'humeur curieuse, lui posait toutes sortes de questions sur la navigation et la météo, auxquelles elle répondait aisément. Dracéna était en train d'expliquer comment savoir s'il allait pleuvoir le lendemain que déjà la petite brune (oui je dis petite, car notre cartographe en herbe fait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts. Voilà.) voulait savoir comment distinguer le Nord du Sud. Sa camarade soupira, termina sa phrase et se lança dans de nouveaux éclaircissements.

Sous leurs pieds, dans la cale, Gauvain explorait les étagères et les coffres où étaient entreposés les bocaux et les produits secs qu'ils avaient en stock. Une liste à la main, Kylar le suivait, décrivant la façon de tout caser le plus efficacement possible tout ce bazar dans un lieu si restreint à Seb. Après avoir fait le tour de la zone, ils partirent en direction d'une petite pièce proche de la salle d'armes, dans laquelle étaient entreposées les boîtes de munitions et de petits boulets de canon. Ils possédaient là des réserves pour plusieurs armes : des pistolets, des carabines et des fusils de chasse. Le tout étant en quantité suffisante, ils se concertèrent sur les priorités alimentaires. Gâteaux, fruits et légumes furent évoqués, puis vint la question de la viande et de sa conservation. Il allait falloir acheter soit déjà séché ou fumé, soit acheter frais, et rajouter du sel sur la liste. Suite à un long débat, ladite liste fut établie et les trois compères rejoignirent les autres membres de l'équipage sur le pont, enfilant leurs capuches. Le rivage approchait rapidement.

_ Fanta, vous avez combien de canons ?

Mathieu, curieux, avait interpellé le Second, qui lui répondit tout en marchant.

_ Nous en possédons neuf petits canons et deux gros, afin de ne pas surcharger l'embarcation.

_ Et tout le monde ici sait s'en servir ?

_ Non, Fred et Seb qui viennent d'arriver ne savent pas, et quelques filles ne savent pas non plus.

_ Et toi, tu sais ?

_ Si je ne savais pas c'est Bob qui vous accompagnerait, s'amusa Fanta. Nous y voilà.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite salle, et Fanta fit un large mouvement de bras.

_ Voilà notre armada militaire, fit-il. On va graisser tout ça, vérifier les sécurités et vous montrer un peu comment ça fonctionne.

_ Je dois avouer que je suis pas mal intéressé, lança Antoine en se promenant à travers les deux rangées bien alignées. J'ai toujours été fasciné par le fonctionnement d'une arme à feu.

_ Si tu aime tant que ça l'odeur de la poudre, on doit bien avoir un ou deux petits pistolets en réserve à te prêter.

_ Ce serait super ! S'exclama le chevelu.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, on verra ça plus tard. On a des canons à faire briller. Je vais vous montrer comment on s'y prend.

Le Second leur passa un chiffon à chacun et leur détailla les zones à astiquer et tout le reste. Au dessus d'eux, l'agitation allait grandissante sur le pont. Ils allaient accoster.

Les groupes se répartissaient l'argent en fonction de ce qu'ils allaient acquérir, parés à dévaliser les boutiques au meilleur prix possible. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore leurs capuchons sur le nez l'enfilaient rapidement, pendant que les autres préparaient le pont de descente. Bob put se venter de faire un créneau parfait (je sais pas trop si on peut dire créneau pour une pinque de plusieurs mètres de long… Enfin bref, tout le monde a compris ce que je voulais dire de toute façon) et mit pied à terre le premier, cape sur le dos, pour régler quelques détails avec l'administration. Il remonta d'un bond et informa les autres qu'ils bénéficiaient de seulement cinq heures pour tout régler, ce qui était moins que ce qu'ils espéraient. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se permettre de perdre du temps, aussi les groupes sautèrent sur la terre ferme et filèrent à travers rues. Le Capitaine, lui, retrouva sa cabine.

* * *

_ C'est quand même vachement gratifiant pour une putain de première mission…

_ Tu as dis quelque chose Fred ?

_ Non non, que dalle…

_ En tout cas vous avec fait un superbe travail les gars, les félicita Fanta. Les canons sont rutilants ! On pourrait se regarder dedans !

_ On peut !, lança Mathieu de derrière le canon où il était. D'ailleurs j'ai vraiment une sale mine, faudrait que je me repose un coup.

_ C'est sûr que vagabond ça doit pas être reposant pour un sou… Fit Antoine en posant son chiffon. Enfin, une vie trop reposante, c'est pas l'idéal non plus, j'en sais quelque chose.

A côté d'eux, Fred regardait distraitement la mèche du canon qui venait de finir de frotter. Fanta le remarqua et se rapprocha de lui.

_ Un souci ?

_ Mmmh ? Hein, non, je me demandais juste comment un petit bout de corde moisi comme celui-là pouvait faire fonctionner un aussi gros truc…

_ Et bien je vais me faire le plaisir de vous expliquer tout ça ! Chantonna le porteur de lunettes rondes. Bon évidemment il n'y aura pas d'exemple, vous vous en doutez, mais on fera comme si. Allez, rapprochez-vous de celui-ci, que je vous montre un peu la mécanique du bousin.

Et ce fut les yeux brillants de soif de connaissance que la première leçon de maniement d'un canon de guerre d'Antoine commença.

* * *

_ Mandra ! Trouvé !

_ Déjà ? T'as vraiment de bons yeux toi !

_ Je sais !

La blonde rejoignit son amie dans la boutique où elle venait d'entrer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil de sécurité à la clientèle et au patron, mais aucun ne ressemblait à un policier ou un agent du gouvernement. Rassurée, elle s'arrêta à côté de la brune aux yeux jaunes qui pointa une cagette de clous du doigt.

_ Ceux-là sont les moins chers que l'on ai vu pour l'instant, et de loin.

_ Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche, murmura la Mandragore en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa voisine attrapa une poignée de clous, les soupesa et les détailla.

_ Bin, ils ont la même texture, le même poids et la même odeur de fer… La taille et la tête aussi sont identiques.

_ On prend du coup ?

_ On prend, confirma Nahira.

Elles prirent plusieurs rasades de pointes métalliques qu'elles firent glisser dans un sac de cuir avant de se diriger vers la caisse. Elles payèrent et sortirent. Après un rapide coup d'œil sur leur liste, ils ne leur manquaient plus que quelques planchettes. Elles avaient trouvés tous les outils qu'elles désiraient un peu plus tôt, et il leur restait encore plus de trois heures. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient donc encore le temps.

* * *

Du côté de nos deux cartomanciennes, la récolte était plus maigre. Les cartes et les vendeurs de mappemondes ne foisonnaient pas à Aycity. Dracéna avait cependant pu trouver quelques pièces qui pourraient leur être utiles s'ils arpentaient les zones de l'Archipel de la Réunion, mais tant que Fanta était à bord, ils n'en avaient pas trop besoin.

Pour ce qui était de la météo, les informations qu'elles avaient pu glanés ça et là leur étaient largement suffisante. Le lendemain serait radieux, et le temps des prochains jours dans le même esprit. Pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là.

Elle avait ensuite expliqué à sa camarade que toutes les cartes qu'ils avaient pour l'instant trouvés chez les marchands étaient des cartes soit trop vieilles et/ou pas à jour, soit des cartes qu'ils possédaient déjà, soit des cartes dont les informations étaient répertoriées sur d'autres documents qu'ils avaient à bord. La plus jeune ne voulait cependant pas abandonner. Elle était sûre qu'en poussant un peu plus loin dans les quartiers chics de tomber sur une boutique de vieilleries dans laquelle elles pourraient trouver ce qu'elle voulaient.

Et, malgré les désapprobations de Dracéna, elle se mit en route, bien décidée à ne remonter sur le Skyrim que lorsqu'elle aurait quelque chose de décisif entre les mains. La faiseuse de cartes n'eut donc d'autre choix que de suivre la petite brune.

* * *

Gauvain pour sa part se trouvait très fin. Kylar avait été très ferme à ce sujet. Il aurait la charge de trouver des carottes, des oignons (et oui il y a un « i » après le premier « o », sale réforme de l'orthographe) et des poireaux. Il se retrouvait donc là, en plein marché, entre deux petites vieilles, à palper des carottes et à regarder la couleur des oignons et des poireaux. Donc oui, il se sentait à cet instant précis très, très fin. Il tâcha de faire vite et bien, attrapa ses produits qu'il glissa dans une sacoche brune et rejoignit Seb qui fixait d'un œil mort les milles cinq cents variétés de pommes de terre qui s'étalaient devant lui, submergé, son sac dans lequel se trouvait une bonne dizaine de paquet de biscuits et de gâteaux secs à ses pieds.

_ Mec ?

_ Mmmh ? Fit l'assassin en se réveillant.

_ Tu trouves « ton bonheur » ?

_ A vrai dire, non. Pourquoi il y a autant de sorte de patates différentes, c'est pourtant bien le même type d'aliment…

_ La nature fait des trucs chelous de temps en temps, laisse tomber. On a qu'à prendre les petites là, elles ont une bonne tronche, soupira Gauvain.

_ Tu vois la tronche d'une pomme de terre toi maint'nant ?

_ Silence, le nouveau. Monsieur ! Combien pour six kilos de ces trucs-là ?

Les deux hommes se chargèrent de leur fardeau de tubercules, pour aller rejoindre leur camarade aux yeux fendus qui se bagarrait avec les bouchers du coin pour avoir les meilleures réductions possibles. Et au grand dam des vendeurs, elle y arrivait. Elle avait obtenu plusieurs kilos de bœuf à la moitié de leur prix, avait négocié un grand stock de viande séchée pour une bouchée de pain et bataillait actuellement l'obtention d'une grande quantité de salaisons pour trois fois rien. Les deux messieurs bien chargés restèrent un peu en retrait, afin d'observer la brune à l'œuvre. Elle restait droite, bras croisés, le regard confiant. La discussion touchait à sa fin, et vu la tête du boucher, il n'avait pas remporté la manche. Seb rejoignit la vainqueur, et Gauvain et lui l'aidèrent à tout transporter. Chargés comme des mules, ils avaient tout ce qui ce trouvait sur leur liste D'un commun accord, ils dirigèrent leurs pas vers leur pinque favorite.

* * *

_ Léo ! Léonord, bon sang, attends-moi s'il te plait !

_ Mais tu marches pas assez vite !

_ Non, c'est toi qui cours trop !

La petite brune s'arrêta et se retourna vers son amie.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse vite, ou le bateau partira sans nous !

_ Mais non, pas de risques, assura Dracéna.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Voyons, Bob ne partirait jamais sans ses deux expertes en météorologie, fit-elle dans un sourire.

_ Oui, acquiesça joyeusement la plus jeune, tu as raison ! Que deviendraient-ils sans nous ?

_ Et bien… Ils se feraient prendre dans une tempête en pleine nuit et ce serait très dangereux pour tout le monde…

Léonord grimaça devant la sinistre prédiction de sa voisine, et lui attrapa le bras.

_ Oh non, chut, ne parles pas de malheurs ! Raison de plus pour qu'on se dépêche ! Et en plus, si on rentre vite, Fanta nous laissera peut-être voir quelle est notre prochaine destination.

_ Ah ça, ça pourrait être intéressant ! S'écria la plus grande. En route !

La brune eut un large sourire devant le regain d'intérêt de son amie, et elles poursuivirent leur route en quête d'un antiquaire.

Elles finirent, au bout de quelques efforts, par trouver le magasin qu'elles cherchaient. De l'extérieur, la boutique ne payait pas de mine. Mais dès que l'on pénétrait à l'intérieur, lorsque l'on passait le rideau bleu qui servait de porte, l'odeur d'encens prenait au nez et on était dans un autre monde. Tout ce bousculait dans la boutique : meubles bas, objets de décorations, vase, et surtout, derrière le long comptoir, une immense étagère remplie de cartes, qui faisaient de l'œil à Dracéna.

_ Peut-être puis-je vous aider mesdemoiselles ? Souffla une voix masculine non loin d'elle, provenant d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.

Elle se tourna et se figea à l'approche d'un homme aux cheveux courts et sombre, et aux yeux bruns pétillants d'intelligence.

_ Oui ! Chanta Léonord. Nous sommes à la recherche de cartes de la région du Vinland et de ses alentours.

_ Le Vinland, murmura l'homme de sa voix surnaturelle, une région peu connue…

_ Maître, commença Dracéna d'une voix quelque peu hésitante, nous possédons déjà à bord toutes les cartes « basique » sur le lieu en question…

_ Oh, je vois… Vous cherchez donc une documentation assez pointue. Vous ne trouverez rien, je pense, à votre goût dans ce que j'ai exposé ici, fit-il dans un sourire. Je me permets de vous laisser quelques instants, je vais chercher de quoi vous captiver dans l'arrière-boutique.

Il s'éclipsa sous le regard insistant de Dracéna, qui semblait très surprise. La petite brune lui tira la manche.

_ Hé, pourquoi tu lui as dit « maître » ?

_ Hein ?

_ Tu l'as appelé « maître ».

_ Bien sûr ! S'exclama la jeune femme, dont les yeux bleus brillaient elle lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Léonord, cet homme est maître Patrick Baud ! C'est un éminent dessinateur-cartographe ! La moitié des mappemondes que nous avons sur le Skyrim ont été dessinées soit par lui soit par un membre de sa famille, il vient d'une grande lignée de cartographes !

_ Whaaa…

_ Et en plus de faire des cartes d'une très grande précision, il se trouve être un très bon écrivain, pour des discours ou des plaidoyers !

_ Vous connaissez bien des choses à mon sujet mon amie, fit la voix amusée du cartographe, qui revenait les bras chargés de papiers et parchemins, qu'il déposa avec précaution sur le comptoir. Le Vinland, avez-vous dit.

Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent de la masse de cartes et aidèrent le marchand à trouver les bons écrits. Alors qu'ils fouillaient dans la paperasse, Dracéna sympathisa un peu avec le maître, discutant de tout et de rien. A force de fouiller, les trois personnes trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Deux longues cartes un peu poussiéreuses, décriant les abords du territoire vinlandais. L'homme les confia aux deux filles, les priant d'en prendre grand soin. Ces cartes étaient anciennes, elles ne supporteraient pas un mauvais traitement. Elles promirent, payèrent et le marchand les raccompagna hors de sa boutique.

_ N'hésitez pas, si vous êtes de passage à Aycity, de revenir ici. Les amatrices de cartes telles que vous et leurs compagnons seront toujours les bienvenus par ici.

_ Merci pour tout, maître Baud !

_ A bientôt monsieur !

Sur le chemin du retour, Dracéna était aussi joyeuse de Léonord.

_ Il est gentil ce marchand, hein ? Fit la plus jeune.

_ C'est exact, et il est vraiment cultivé.

_ La prochaine fois qu'on vient ici, on repassera le voir ?

_ Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Maintenant, direction le Skyrim, je veux savoir vers quel lieu nous allons voguer !

_ Tout pareil !

* * *

_ Et vous vous en servez souvent ?

_ Non, c'est rare qu'un bateau pirate se fasse attaquer par d'autres pirates. Cependant, même si c'est peu courant, ce n'est pas impossible, alors il faut toujours garder les canons en bon état.

_ Je vois…

Antoine fixait les armes à feu avec deux yeux brillants. Le Second, près de lui, lui colla une tape dans le dos.

_ Et que je ne te prenne pas à vouloir qu'on se fasse attaquer juste pour les tester ! S'écria joyeusement Fanta.

_ Non non, promis !

_ C'est moins complexe à utiliser que ce que je pensais, fit Mathieu.

_ Ce sont des petits canons mais la vraie difficulté réside au moment de viser. Ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'avec un arc et des flèches, ou un fusil, il faut réussir à faire bouger le corps entier de ces petites bêtes rapidement, cibler un point précis, avoir le bon angle également, faire attention à la gravité…

_ Boh, c'est galère tout ça ! Comptez pas trop sur moi pour me servir de ces trucs, je sais pas super bien viser… Avoua l'ex-clandestin en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_ J'avoue qu'ça me botterais bien d'essayer l'une de ces merdes, fit Fred. Et Seb serait un putain de canonnier aussi !

_ Vu qu'il est doué à l'arc, c'est vrai qu'il faudra lui faire tester, confirma Fanta.

Les trois posèrent leurs chiffons, sortirent de la pièce et retournèrent sur le pont afin de rejoindre Bob dans la cabine de commande. En les voyants, ce dernier les salua d'un hochement de tête, concentré sur les cartes étalées devant lui. Le porteur de lunettes rondes s'approcha, jeta un coup d'œil à la paperasse et fit signe aux deux autres de s'approcher.

_ Il faudrait que Dracéna et Léonord nous ramènent des cartes du Vinland, commença-t-il, on en a pas des masses. Les enfants, on ne file pas directement sur le Vinland d'ailleurs, on fait un petit crochet sur Dailymotion, j'ai une connaissance à saluer. Et puis comme on ne peut pas rester à quai très longtemps ici, ça nous permettra de faire une dernière nuit sur la terre ferme avant de vaguer vers les contrées nordiques.

_ Combien de temps de route avant d'arriver là-bas ? Questionna Fanta.

_ Entre une journée et demie si la météo est de notre côté à quatre jours complets, répondit le barbu en désignant pointant la carte. Il vit dans la cité côtière de Quat'cent-quatre, un petit patelin. Par contre faudra que je donne deux-trois règles de sécurité aux enfants avant qu'on accoste… Marmonna-t-il en se frottant le menton.

_ Des règles à propos de quoi ? Du gouvernement et de ses lois à la con ? Fit Fred.

_ Faaaaantaaaa ! Crièrent deux voix féminines sur le pont.

_ Ah, ça c'est la voix de Léo et de Dracéna, remarqua l'interpellé. Elles ramènent sûrement des cartes.

Il salua ses camarades et sortit de la pièce pour aller à la rencontre des deux jeunes femmes. Faisant cela, il remarqua Seb qui discutait avec Kylar, plus loin sur le pont. Eux aussi étaient rentrés.

_ Salut les filles ! La chasse à été bonne ?

_ Oui, plutôt ! S'exclama Dracéna.

La plus jeune tendit fièrement leur trouvaille au Second, qui s'en empara pour détailler les cartes.

_ Ce sont de vieilles cartes sur le Vinland, c'est parfait, fit-il. Le Capitaine en avait justement besoin !

Les deux visages en face de lui se jetèrent un regard, pleins de joie.

_ Alors, demanda la châtain, où est-ce qu'on va ensuite ?

_ Vous n'avez qu'à aller demander par vous-même, fit malicieusement Fanta en leur remettant les cartes, je suis sûr que Bob sera très content de votre boulot.

Les deux ne se firent pas prier et filèrent vers la passerelle (= la cabine).

* * *

Trouver des planches de bois n'avait pas été très difficile et assez rapide, pourtant Mandra et Nahira furent les dernières à revenir sur le bateau. Peut être était-ce du au fait qu'elles étaient passées devant une immense librairie et qu'elles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'y entrer. Elles retrouvèrent les autres de l'équipage réunis dans la salle à manger, discutant vivement de ce qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu. A la fin de ce genre de mission, il arrivait à Bob de vouloir connaître leurs petits périples, et de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'ensemble de ce qu'ils avaient ramenés. Cela permettait aussi de faire circuler les dernières nouvelles, les destinations futures, les anecdotes.

Gauvain racontait avec quel enthousiasme Seb avait choisi les pommes de terre, Léonord racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elles avaient croisé une personne très connue, et Kylar mimait son « affrontement » mémorable contre le boucher.

Une dizaine de minutes après le retour des deux jeunes femmes, Fanta entra dans la pièce, accompagné du Lennon et de Mathieu (les frères Grenier étant déjà dans la salle). Le Cap'taine grimpa sur son trône et frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

_ Ok les enfants ! Aujourd'hui on va faire ça vite parce qu'il faut qu'on ne va pas tarder à partir d'ici. Fanta a vu plusieurs marins de la barque d'à côté nous fixer avec un drôle d'air, alors autant ne pas prendre trop de risques. On s'occupera de vérifier que vous avez tous bien fait votre job plus tard, mais j'vous fais confiance, ça doit être du tout bon.

Petit murmure de satisfaction dans la salle. Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des compliments gratuits

_ Sachez également qu'on ne file pas direct sur le Vinland pour faire nos recherches, malgré les super cartes ramenées par vos deux camarades on passe d'abord à Quat'cent-quatre, j'ai un ami à voir là-bas.

_ Euh, Bob, sans vouloir t'interrompre, fit Nahira en levant la main, Quat'cent-quatre est un peu la zone…

_ Ouais, je sais, soupira le Capitaine en se passant une main dans les cheveux, mais s'il pouvait changer de ville, il l'aurait fait. Vous z'inquiétez pas, on ne restera pas longtemps, et vous n'êtes pas obligés de descendre-

_ Car il faudra au moins deux personnes pour garder le bateau, agita prestement Fanta, proche de Bob.

Ce dernier jeta un regard qui se voulait sûrement méchant à son Second.

_ Oui, bref, c'est vous qui voyez si vous le sentez ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour ceux qui voudraient descendre, je vous invite à être extrêmement prudent sur terre. Vous mettez vos capuches, vous ne parlez à personne, vous emportez de quoi vous défendre et vous restez en groupe. Comme Nahira l'a si bien souligné, c'est pas les beaux quartiers. Tout le monde a bien enregistré ?

_ OUIIIIII~

_ Et bah alors en route ! On fait les tours de bouffe, on se casse d'ici et on mange !

_ OUAIIIIIIS ! \o/

* * *

 **Tadoum! Voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont ce qui permet le plus aux auteurs de s'améliorer!**

 **(Ah, et si vous voulez vous pouvez passer sur ma page Dev', j'ai rajouté quelques dessins concernant cette Fic.)**

 **Des bisous :3 ! Faîtes-en aussi au Lennon, c'est son anniv' aujourd'hui!**


	17. Chapter 16 - Questions

**Salutations bande de Loutres!**

 **Voici le chapitre 16 (oui, je n'ai rien à rajouter aujourd'hui) Ah si! On a dépassé les 80 reviews, merci beaucoup à vous tous!**

 **.**

 **OnzeElevenElf : Ah, cool! Je suis contente de bien maîtriser ton personnage :3**

 **Patate-chan : Merci pour ta review, même si c'est juste pour crier, c'est toujours chouette de voir qu'on rend les gens heureux X)**

 **.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture les Loutres!**

* * *

Après la bonne boustifaille qu'ils venaient d'avoir, nos matelots se dirigèrent vers les cabines, repus et contents. Sauf Mathieu.

L'ex-clandestin était monté sur le pont, à l'avant, éclairé par la lune. La pinque filait sur les vagues, rapide. Le temps était clair, peu de nuages obstruaient le passage de la lueur lunaire. Il posa ses avant-bras sur la rambarde de droite, proche du nez du bateau.

Il se questionnait sur son choix. A la base, il était monté sur ce bateau afin d'échapper à la police gouvernementale, qui en plus de chasser les pirates chassait les voleurs et les mendiants, qui aux yeux des gros cigares « polluaient les rues et défiguraient l'aspect agréables et accueillant de la cité ». Mon œil. S'il avait fait le choix d'aider leur prochain, les semblables du jeune homme n'auraient pas à se cacher et fuir la milice.

Et, malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises pour éviter les marins et se trouver une bonne cachette, cette jeune femme brune aux yeux dorés l'avait trouvé, et l'aurait sûrement fait zigouiller si elle avait pu. Il eu un frisson en repensant à cela. Alors qu'il était en train d'avaler un morceau de pain, maigre pitance et seule richesse qu'il avait amené avec lui, il avait vu la pâle lueur d'une torche danser dans la soute. Il avait eu un sursaut, de peur de se faire découvrir, mais l'arrivant l'avait entendu et avait lentement marché vers sa planque. Lorsque la forte lumière s'était dirigé dans ses yeux, Mathieu avait essayé de reculer, mais trop tard. Aveuglé, il avait entendu un grand cri. La suite s'était vite enchaînée. L'arrivée des autres, la rencontre avec ce Capitaine et sa victoire mémorable sur le Patron, la promesse. Et la proposition. Ces personnes qui l'avaient découvert, lui, clandestin sur leur navire, lui avait fait l'offre véritablement inattendue de les rejoindre en tant que membre d'équipage dans leur Quête étrange. Et il avait accepté.

Il avait accepté et se rendait compte qu'il l'avait peut être fait un peu vite. Certes, plus rien ou presque ne le rattachait à la terre d'Internet, mais de là à s'embarquer sur un bateau rempli d'inconnus, avec qui son premier contact avait été non-voulu et franchement mauvais ? Alors qu'il était devenu extrêmement méfiant envers son prochain durant sa vie de miséreux, ces mecs-là lui avait dit deux mots et il leur avait topé dans la main. Même si sur cette pinque, il y avait apparemment une autre personne maudite comme lui, il redoutait d'avoir fait une grosse erreur.

_ Et bien, tu n'es pas dans les dortoirs ?

_ Ah !

Le petit brun fit volte-face, sur la défensive. Le Second, face à lui, leva les mains en signe de paix.

_ Doucement, doucement, je viens en ami. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

_ Pas grave, souffla Mathieu. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

_ Et tu ne m'as pas entendu arriver, devina Fanta en s'adossant à la rambarde, à côté de ce dernier.

_ Exactement, fit-il en se frottant les cheveux. Je sentais que je n'allais pas trouver le sommeil, alors je suis venu ici. J'aime bien la lune, avec sa grosse tête claire, elle m'apaise… Bon sang ce que c'est niais ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le porteur de lunettes rondes eut un éclat de rire.

_ Et alors, si c'est ce que tu ressens ? Alors, à quoi réfléchissais-tu avant que je ne vienne te déranger ?

Mathieu hésita à parler. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs semblait amical et prêt à l'écouter. Il déglutit et se lança.

_ Je me demandais si j'avais bien fait… D'accepter aussi vite votre invitation. Je crois que j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir accepté trop vite… Après mon séjour à l'hôpital et ma vie dans les rues je me méfie de tout le monde en permanence...

_ Chose qui est tout à fait légitime suite à ce que tu as vécu, commenta Fanta.

_ Peut-être, mais maintenant je dois me convaincre que j'ai pris le bon chemin.

_ Mathieu, on va avoir, selon Bob, entre un et quatre jours de voyage. Durant ce laps de temps tu auras tout le loisir de découvrir l'équipage – ils sont vraiment gentils, bien que Kylar soit un peu _extrême_ dans ses réactions – et sympathiser avec. Si, lorsque nous accosterons à Quat'cent-quatre, tu auras toujours à l'idée que ta place n'es pas à bord et que tu ne souhaites pas nous suivre dans notre quête, tu seras totalement libre de descendre à quai et de filer. Il te suffira de l'expliquer à Bob, il comprendra très bien.

Le petit brun resta pensif suite à la longue tirade de son voisin. Descendre du bateau, c'était esquiver cette jeune pirate qui voulait sa mort et s'écarter d'un homme auquel le Patron allait sûrement vouloir casser la tête. Sauf que descendre du bateau, cela voulait aussi dire retrouver la milice, la solitude, le froid nocturne et la difficulté pour se nourrir et s'abriter.

L'ex-clandestin s'écarta de la rambarde et s'étira en baillant. Le sommeil venait et son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Descendre garantissait risques et danger, rester à bord aussi. Mais garder les pieds sur les planches de bois promettait socialisation, endroit où dormir, assiette pleine et, Mathieu s'en rendit compte, cela signifiait aussi qu'il allait servir à quelque chose. On lui avait demandé de l'aide.

Le Second jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux étoiles et se redressa.

_ Bon, je vais devoir te laisser je suis de navigation, cette nuit. Et toi, je pense que tu devrais filer dans ta cabine, si quelqu'un te vois sur le pont à cette heure-là, tu risques la pendaison auprès de cette chère Kylar…

Mathieu soupira.

_ Ah, oui, pas faux…

_ Tu sais où est la cabine d'Antoine ? Parce que vous allez partager la chambre. … Eh, ne me regardes pas comme ça, je suis moi aussi dans une cabine double, et c'est pareil pour les filles. Une pinque, ce n'est pas immense ! Et la salle à manger, la cuisine, la salle d'arme et la soute prennent déjà assez de place comme ça.

La tête toujours aussi déconfite du jeune homme le fit rire. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

_ Quoi, c'est pas la mort non plus, la chambre est coupée en deux par un rideau ! File maintenant, je dois y aller aussi, fit-il en prenant le chemin vers le gouvernail.

Le brun s'éloigna du pont en direction du couloir des dortoirs. Arrivé devant la porte de « sa » chambre, il toqua. Un « Entrez ! » endormi lui répondit. Il poussa la porte. La lampe à huile était éteinte, le chevelu national devait déjà être couché. Mathieu se repéra grâce au fin rai de lumière prodigué par le hublot et se glissa dans le lit de gauche, l'autre étant déjà occupé _**(1)**_. Il posa son manteau à côté et se glissa dans sa couche pendant que le sommeil lui pesait sur les yeux. Il finit par s'endormir profondément, bercé par le roulis des vagues, déjà dans un rêve.

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur le bois du plafond, Bob songeait aux personnalités possiblement encombrantes du petit nouveau. Apparemment, la plus dangereuse d'entre elles était celle qu'il avait affrontée sur le pont, l'autre soir. Et, même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, il avait sentit ses os trembler lorsqu'il avait pris les coups du Patron. En y repensant, il se massa le menton. Si cette facette de Mathieu apprenait à canaliser sa force et à courir plus vite, Bob aurait de plus en plus de mal à le battre à la loyale. Et pas question de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger, c'était lui le Capitaine à bord, non mais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le gros taré qui squattait le cerveau de l'ex-clandestin allait devoir se tenir tranquille. Il a donné sa parole, et, s'il a un peu d'honneur, il va falloir qu'il la respecte. Mais s'il n'en avait pas, qu'adviendrait-il de son équipage s'il n'arrivait pas à les défendre contre la personnalité ? Et qu'arriverait-il à Mathieu, est-ce qu'il disparaitrait sous la force du Patron, qui aurait un total contrôle sur leur corps ? Est-ce qu'il s'en prendrait à Kylar afin de se venger ?

Le pirate grommela en fronçant les sourcils, secouant la tête pour faire partir toutes ces questions. « Tu y réfléchiras demain, Bob, avec les idées au clair ! Il faut dormir maint'nant ! » fit une petite voix dans sa tête, dont il suivit le conseil. Le brun replaça son oreiller et ferma les yeux en attendant que le sommeil vienne.

* * *

 ** _(1)_** _Alors, pour celles et ceux qui se demanderait ou qui s'imaginerait un possible matoine, je m'excuse, mais ce n'est pas prévu ^^' L'embarcation n'étant pas assez grande pour contenir autant de chambre qu'il y a de matelots, ils sont obligés de se regrouper. En vrai c'était pire en plus, c'était une soute pour tous les marins, ils avaient un hamac chacun, et basta. Tentant._

 ** _Voilou voilou, on reprend les chapitres "normaux" ^^_**

 ** _A la prochaine!_**


End file.
